Stargate SG?
by AutumnStarr
Summary: A crossover of sevral SciFi movies, Star Wars, Star Craft, Star Trek and World of Warcraft pluse Stargate Atlantis. a mission to Caltt'latc to help start a truce goes bad as SG1 and the Anthrofeild Children of Bastet fight side by side.
1. The timeline of Stargate

15,000 BC Stargates created. by the Acients

12,000 BC Atlantis is sunk beneath the sea of Pegauses.

10,500 BC Planet Cas'lac overrun by Goa'uld forces, Anthrofeilds become the first host for the next thousand years.

10,470 BC Bastet born.

10,450 BC Bastet chosen on Cas'lac to be a Goa'uld host at age 20.

10,400 BC the war of the Home Planet of the Anthros, Cas'lac, begins, ends one year later with the death of 1.2 million Anthros. next eight planets are destroyed over the next nine years by Janus.

10,300 BC Bastet transports her children to Caltt'latc with the help of the Acients and the Asgard.

10,000 BC Goa'uld overtake the inner systems and begin the Jaffa. Fall of the Anthrofeilds rise to power through the System Lords. They are no longer hosts to the System Lords by this time.

9,500 BC The Alliance of the Four Races meet for the first time. Furlings are thought to be the Anthrofeilds. this later proves to be untrue.

9,210 BC Ra rises to power amongst the Goa'uld, followed be Apophis and Hathor. The first System Lords

8,922 BC The Alliance falls. The Nox and the Furlings leave when the Acients die out.

8,000 BC time of the Great war between the System Lords over Abydos. Ra takes it as his own after ten years of fighting.

8,500-5,000 BC System Lords sleep during this time,(No war.) Jaffa begin building Motherships. _Dark Bast_ built as the first Anthrofeild ship for combat. followed by _Whitewater Riot Starter and Death Maker_

5,210 BC Apophis takes Chulac as his Empire.

1,390 BC The first Summit, Janus beheaded by Ra, who later burns the head.

4,000-1,200 BC Chiyou banished, Yu is driven off by HwangDi, Aunbis born.

1,200-1,995 BC Anubis becomes a System Lord, last of the Acients die on Earth.

900 BC, Earth Stargate buried for the next two thousand years.

900 BC rumers of Janus being still alive around this time, they are later proved untrue by the System Lord Hathor.

900 BC-1,920 AD, Ra leaves Earth for Abydos and stays in orbit around Abydos for three years then goes to try to find the base of operations of the Four Races. After failing in not finding it he is later punished by his wife Hathor.

1,700 AD Master Bray'tac born on Chulac

1,840 AD Teal'c born on Chulac

1,888 AD the System Lord Bastet banished for 120 years

1,000 AD The three Anthrofeild Nations formed, THEE ANAR takes _Whitewater _for it's own.

1,923 AD, Stargate uncovered and is taken to a secret US Army base for three years, Army then stops all research on the Stargate because of Great Depression.

1,979 AD AutumnStarr Airanathe daughter of Bar'cac Airanathe born on Caltt'latc, oldest of four. Brother Stardrakr born six months later. bloodline goes back to Bastet of Cas'lac.

1,981 AD AutumnStarr's sisters Ti're and Sand'rea born. All four join the Great Battle.

1,988 AD The Great Battle, the three Anthrofeild Nations begin a long fight to free themselves of the System Lords.

1,990 AD, First Stargate mission to Abydos with Col. O'Niell, Seargtent Kawaslsky, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Majer Freitti. Death of RA.

1,988-1,991 AD Great Battle of the Anthrofeilds agnst the System Lords.

1,992 AD Anthrofeilds begin fighting one another for control of their system.

1,990 AD-present Atlantis base up and running in 2,000 Apophis killed in 1,997 Teal'c joins SG-1 to overthrow Apophis in 1,996.

Our story begins here--- 2,002 9/11/01 has come and gone. Chiyou returns to Earth. AutumnStarr gets help and makes a friend in ChiYou after he heals her Mother Bar'cac. Bastet returns to Caltt'latc after 120 years of banishment


	2. It begins

**This Story is a work in progress, reviews are most likened to be of the nicer shade, this is also Story that was born as a Role Playing game started on 21 April 2006.**

**Thanks to the players of the System Lord ChiYou. and myself, for most of the information within this story of the heart of the SGC complex**

In the heart of the SGC alarm and red lights flashed.

"Unauthorized Gate Activation! All hands to the Gate room! Repeat! Unauthorized Gate Activation!" shouted PA.

Soldiers gathered in the Gate Room and pointed their guns at the StarGate.

"Close the Iris." ordered General Hammond.

"Closing the Iris." said Captain Samantha Carter.

The metal iris closed upon the water-like event horizon. Then the iris opened.

"I said close the Iris!" shouted Hammond.

"Sir, the computer says it is closed but something is overriding it." said Sam.

Then, as they all watched, a single figure came out of the event horizon. He was wearing a helm with two golden horns sticking out as if he was a buffalo, and he was wearing a kind of armor covered with scale-shped metal plates woven with red threads. The entire clothing was red colored. In the right hand, the man was wearing the Goa'uld Hand Device, and on his left side, he was wearing a huge sword in a sheath. As he walked down the ramp, his eye glowed.

What in the name of all that is living is that? O'Neill wondered.

The goa'uld in red spoke in their typical weird voice.

"I am ChiYou, the 14th King of Hwan. Is this Tauri?"

General Hammond answered through PA.

"Yes, this is the Earth and who are you?"

The goa'uld's eyes flashed once more.

"As I have said I am ChiYou. What year is this?"

"This is year 2006 AD." Gen Hammond said.

"AD? I do not understand this dating system. Hmm... You are no longer slaves to the System Lords... interesing. What has happened to the System Lords?"

O'Neill answered this.

"We killed Ra and kicked Apophis' ass!"

"Very interesting. Ra is finally dead. Very interesting..."

In the command box, Hammond was furious.

"Colonel, what do you think you are doing! We do not know what that goa'uld is capable of."

"Sorry general. I couldn't help it."

O'Neill said into the PA. "What do you want?" He asked.

"What I want? I want return to my kingdom, if it still exists. It seems that the people of Tauri has began to fight back against the System Lords and have achieved some technological advancement. Interesting."

"Could you answer the question properly please?" asked O'Neil with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Then Teal'c and Dr Daniel Jackson arrived into the Command Box.

"What's happening?" asked Daniel.

"There is this Goa'uld who just won't answer who he is and what he wants. he says his name is Cheee-You." answered O'Neil with sarcasm.

"Chee-You? Hmmm..." Daniel thought quietly when Teal'c looked out the window.

"Do you know him, Teal'c?" asked Hammond.

"I have heard of ChiYou, the Red Devil, who has fought HwangDi, the System Lord who has defeated and driven Yu from Tauri." answered Teal'c.

"Oh! ChiYou the Red Devil! Of course!" exclaimed Daniel.

"You two know this guy?" asked O'Neil.

"Ya, Jack. He was a kind of god of war during the ancient far eastern civilisations. Koreans believe that they are descended from him. It is said that HwangDi lost many battles against ChiYou because ChiYou used magic but HwangDi invented a non-magnetic compass and defeated him." explained Daniel.

"It makes sense. The Goa'uld technology would seem like magic to the primitive people, just as the Egyptians and Sumerians did." said Sam.

"Well, let's listen to his story. At least he doesn't look too harmful." said Hammond. Then the general spoke through PA.

"Are you in league with the System Lords and have come to attack us?" asked Hammond.

"No." answered ChiYou.

"That's good" whispered O'Neil.

"Very well. Men stand down and 'escort' our guest to the briefing room. Maximum guard." orded Hammond.

We got two guys that know this dude. O'Neill thought,and they wont tell me a simple little thing that I can understand. turning to go upstairs the 'Gate started up _again_

What in the world? O'Neill thought as the last symble locked into place.

"Four men by the door please take our guest upstairs, the rest of you keep your weapons ready." He ordered.

A lone fingure steped through the water-like wall. Carrying a _Jaffa_ staff and a crossbow on it's back. two Zat guns hung on a belt.

Why didn't the iris close? O'Neill thought. Gen. hammond answered this.

"Captain, why is the iris not responding?"

"The computer says it is closed sir," Captain Carter said.

"It doesn't look closed to me." O'Neill said.

"I am aware of that Col."

"Sorry sir."

The first thing that goes into someones head when they come out of the Stargate is Where am I? That is what AutumnStarr Airanathe was thinking when she stepped onto the metal rampway that SGC had.

Being sent there was somewhat odd. The place she came to was just a random dail, so _where was she?_

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

"My name is AutumnStarr Airanathe of the Calt'latc System," she said. "I need your help."

ChiYou walked to the briefing room flanked by four guards. In the room, he saw Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. ChiYou raised his eyebrows at the sight of Teal'c.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

Teal's glared at the Goa'uld.

"I am no longer a slave to the false gods."

"What do you mean by help?" O'Neill asked. Autumnstarr Airanathe.

"My planet is at war." Autumnstarr said. "I was sent here to find help."

Oh boy. O'Neill thought. First a goa'uld, now a what?

"what do you mean, your planet is at war." Gen Hammond asked.

"Is there a place I can sit, rather then stand." Autumn shifted on her feet, "not wareing any sandals can really bruise the pads(soles)." She said.

"Gen.?" O'Neill said looking at Hammond.

"Take her to the breifingroom." Hammond said as the Stargate's iris closed.

"Sir," Capt. Carter said, "the computer controls for the iris are now working at normal power levels. Nothing is hindering it."

"Take our second vister of the day upstairs Col."

"Yes sir."

In the briefing room ChiYou smiled to Teal'c.

"Ahhh! The Jaffa has found out the truth of the Goa'uld. Interesting things must have happened during my banishment."

Then AutumnStarr Airanathe, Jack O'Neil and General Hammond entered the briefing room. As soon as AutumnStarr saw ChiYou, she snatched up her Zat gun and pointed at the Goa'uld.

"A Goa'uld! What is he doing here! Die, Goa'uld!"

She shot three times at ChiYou. ChiYou's eyes flashed as he lifted his right hand and the Hand Deviced whirred to life. The three bolts from the Zat gun stopped right in front of ChiYou's hand and became a single large ball of light. Then the Zat bolt disappeared.

"Interesting species... You are not a human... Interesting."

Great Bast! Autumnstarr thought as her shots disappared. Slowly puting the Zat back in her blet she turned to Hammond

"Who are you? What is this planet?" Her voice was liter then that of the Goa'uld, but still deep for an anthro.

"This planet is called Earth." Gen Hammond said pointing to a seat at the table.

She turned to ChiYou "What is it to you, What I am. I already know how your kind, they tried to kill off mine." She sat down in a huff.

maybe I shoulda used the crossbow. She thought. So far my mission is going down hill in a dead drone kinda way.

She got a good long look at ChiYou. "For your infomation False One.(Evil One) I am an Anthrofeild. A race that has been under the proction of the Asgard, who refuse to help us in our time of battle."

"You know the Asgard?" Dr. Jackson asked her.

"Yes, They refuse to help us." She retorted.

Anthrofeilds? Gotta be the Children of Bast. Daniel thought.

Hmm... Anthrofeild... Ahh! the feline people of Caltt'latc!

ChiYou's eyes glowed once more. He spoke in the typical Goa'uld voice.

"I now remember your species. The people of Caltt'latc. I wonder why the Asgard refused to help? Have they become so afraid of the Goa'uld?"

O'Neil answered.

"I'm sure they have their reasons. And for your information, Asgard is not afraid of your kind."

"My kind?(rising volume and anger in the voice) I am different from the System Lords! I have fought to free my people from their savage rules! I HAVE BEEN BANISHED FOR MY BELIEF THAT HUMANS AND THE GOA'ULD SHOULD CO-EXIST! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING ONE OF THEM!"

O'Neil was taken aback by the Goa'uld's anger.

At the sound of the deep voice Autumnstarr set a Zat gun on the table in front of her. She was used to angery people, esp. Goa'uld. not fazed at all. She'd been killing their Jaffa like crazy for the past three years, for Bast's sake!

"Amazing. You know of my planet." She said with a smile "I hope that I can tell of back-talking to a False One and live to tell about it." She smirked.

"Did your kind do something disfavorable to the Asgard?" Tael'c asked.

"We did nothing to make them leave us. was all she said. Dark Bast what did I do to get this mission?

"Asgard are fair people. They would not abandon you unless it cannnot be helped." said ChiYou.

"Think of it this way, False One. My people are at war with one another and I was---" The Stargate started up.

"Off world vister" A klaxon blared. "Stargate power output increasing."

Going to the window to see what was happening with the gate below AutumnStarr saw the surface of the Gate briten with a surge of power.

"Close the Iris!" Gen Hammond said.

"Closeing the Iris." Captain Carter said pressing a key. The Iris slid closed, then reopened.

"Not Again" O'Neill said disgusted.

Another Anthrofeild came through,(Well more like thrown through.) Flying from the top of the Gate and getting a foot caught on the end of the rampway railing. Everyone in the briefing room flinched at the sound of bones braking.

AutumnStarr said one word. "MOTHER!" Then before anyone had a chance to move She grabbed her Zat off the table and fired at the window.

ChiYou's eyes flashed as he stopped the Zat gun's bolt again. he spoke to the furious Anthrofeild.

"It is not polite to break other people's possessions."

"I don't care!" AutumnStarr said "I want to get to my Mother." She ran past ChiYou and down the stairs.

"Hey!" O'Neill yelled as AutumnStarr tore past him "Where do you think your going?"

She Looked at him "To my Mother" She left the room

Upon reaching the Gate floor She had to push Dr Fraiser aside, who looked a tad putout at being shoved away from a injured being.

"Mother?" AutumnStarr asked, Bar'cac moaned then gave a pircing cry of pain, causing both O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser to cover their ears, ChiYou didn't seem fazed by the scream. "Ni fat-ie de? (Where Am I?)" Bar'cac asked.

""Yr eeth ne(You're with me.)" AutumStarr said.

"Eeth yu? (With you?)" Bar'cac asked "An ni ti c'at? (And where is that?)"

"E plent caed Earth. (A planet called Earth.)" AutumnStarr said.

"Earth? Ne! ni sae ti? (Earth? Ow! My foot hurts)" Bar'cac said.

"Mother? yu hies br'okn yr an'cl(Mother you have broken your ankle)" AutumnStarr told her.

"ti c'at ou? (is that so?)" Bar'cac asked, AutumnStarr nodded.

ChiYou had followed O'Neil down to where AutumnStarr was holding her mother. ChiYou stepped forward, taking out the healing device and wearing it on the left hand.

"I will heal her, stand aside."

AutumnStarr and Bar'cac jumped when ChiYou spoke. Bar'cac tried to move away from ChiYou.

"I am not going to harm you, Anthrofeild."

AutumnStarr took out her Zat gun and pointed at ChiYou but did not fire. ChiYou saw AutumnStarr's eyes waver.

"You will heal my Mother nothing else" AutumnStarr said not taking her Zat off the Goa'uld, " And try not to do anything funny," She said. "Because I will fire more then three shots."

"Wo ti c'it? (Who is this?)" Bar'cac asked her daughter.

"Es ied nw, e frend. (as of now, a friend)" AutumnStarr said.

"bt fe ti ne fd False Ones. (But he is one of the False Ones.)" Bar'cac said pointing at ChiYou.

"Fe sy fe nr-tu he yu(He says he wants to heal you)" AutumnStarr told her mother.

"Di ni tu fe?(But who is he?)" Bar'cac asked pointing to O'Neill.

AutumnStarr looked at O'Neill "Kee ei, dt kw fi ni tu(Well him, I don't know)".

"Nar kee. nu yu lt fe hel fi Autumnstarr(Very well let him heal me Autumnstarr.)" Bar'cac said, "fi ms te ale io std (I must be able to stand.)"

AutumnStarr took a deep breath, "Nar kee. Mother, Fe wl hel yu (Very well Mother. He can heal you)" She said puting her Zat back on her blet.

"Help her False One...Please" She told ChiYou.

Daniel, Hammond and Teal'c watched as the Anthrofeild rushed to her Mother.

"What did she mean by Mother?" Gen Hammond asked Daniel.

"I belive it is their system Gen Hammond" Teal'c said, "The Anthrofeilds of Caltt'latc have an odd way of setting up their army."

"What?"

"I think the reason why our guest called the newcomer her mother is one way the army is set up."

"Let me put this simple," Daniel said pulling out a sheet of paper. After a minute of drawing he said.

"She is part of a Unit possibly called a Plattoon,"

"Yes I remember being in charge of a platton in Iraq." Gen Hammond said

"OK that's out of context" Daniel said, "Anyhow the plattoon has 1 commander, 1 captain and 48 footmen."

"That does not explain why this 'woman' Called the other her mother."

"I'm getting to that, sir. You see I'm thinking that this plattoon has something different about it."

"And what is that?"

"Some plattoons I have been with call their Captain Mother."

"Yes that's true but that does not explain why she acted the way she did."

"That's because that it is her mother."

"It is possible." Teal'c said.

"OK find, we'll find out more when they come back here."

ChiYou neared Bar'cac and hovered the healing device above the injured Anthrofeild. It suddenly came to life and the beam covered a wide area, covering the entire body. It was about thirty seconds when ChiYou turned the device off. The SGC people and AutumnStarr looked at ChiYou. They have seen the hand healing device and usually it took at least a minute for big injured and it was only over a small area, but this goa'uld covered Bar'cac with the healing beam. AutumnStarr shouted at ChiYou.

"Why did you stop healing her? Finish it now!"

ChiYou silently tucked away the healing device and then spoke.

"It is done."

Indeed, Bar'cac was fully healed. Sam was very surprised. Even with her knowledge from Jolinar, she didn't know how to do such thing. In fact, there was nothing in Jolinar's memory that even suggest such thing is possible with the hand healing device.

At those words AutumnStarr turned to Bar'cac, "Mother hw de fll? (Mother how do you feel?)"

"e ho lt btt tpn ie ued yo bi(A lot better then I used to be.)" Bar'cac turned to ChiYou, "Tu-cahn-ti(Thank you)" she turned back to her daughter, "uh wy far-ti ei ot te grnd? (Uh why am I on the ground?)"

AutumnStarr smiled, her mother was back to her old self. She turned to ChiYou,  
"Your healing device? it works faster the the ones my commander used." She bowed her head. "I was wrong about you being a Flase One. Forgive me...True One.(Kind One)"

"True One? dn ni fr? Fe iy e Goa'uld!(True One? Are you crazy? He is a Goa'uld.)" Bar'cac retorted to AutumnStarr, "Cin-tow Jarv wud sri. (What would Commander Jarv say about this?)"

"Mother, Cin-toe Jarv ni nt hrr nw eax(Mother, Commander Jarv is not here right now)". AutumnStarr said.

"ie cee(I see.)" Bar'cac saw Hammond, "Hoo de fr? (Who are you?)"

Hammond answered.

"I am General Hammond of StarGate Command. Welcome to Earth. I hear that your planet is in trouble. What exactly is going on? Are you being attacked by the Goa'uld System Lords?"

ChiYou spoke before Bra'cac could answer.

"It is probably an in-fight between the System Lords. Among my people's sayings: 'shrimps' back breaks during the fight between the whales.' Anthrofeilds are not very important to Goa'uld since the humans became the primary hosts. If you like I may be able to help, if there are not many enemies. My flagship still be on Tauri as I have hidden it carefully along with my father's servants."

Sam asked.

"You ship is still on Earth? Wouldn't other System Lords have taken it?"

ChiYou shook his head.

"No, my ship is made from a different technology from other goa'ulds' ships. I was fortunate to have met an alien race called the Protoss and they gave me some technology in return for my aid in their return to their home galaxy. HwangDi and Ra have long coveted my ship so I hid it before the final battle with HwangDi so if I am defeated, they will not take it."

Daniel asked.

"Protoss? I never heard of such aliens before. What are they like?"

Then Gen Hammond interjected.

"We can talk about all this sitting down. There is no need for standing up."

"Of course."

Gen Hammond? Earth? Bar'cac thought "AutumnStarr, ti ny tee htr Tauri(AutumnStarr, These are the people of Tua'ri)"

Tau'ri? Then I have finaly come to our ancesters homeworld? AutumnStarr thought. "If you are the people of Tauri, then it is you whom I must speak to." She said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked her.

"I was told by my brother to go to Tauri" AutumnStarr replied.

"Who told him of us?" O'Neill asked sitting down at the table. Rubbing his ears to stop the ringing.

"The Asgard told him." She said turning to Hammond she said, "My Mother is unable to speak the way you and I are...so I will speak for her.(translate for her.)"

"Very Well." Hammond said, "Can you tell us why you are here?"

"I was told through my brother by the Asgard that you could help us on Caltt'latc" AutumnStarr paused "...You can help us can't you?"

Hammond answered.

"If you are fighting against the goal'uld we are glad to help you but we'll need to know more about this conflict before we commit ourselves to it."

ChiYou interjected.

"It is possible that whatever System Lords that attacks Caltt'latc would probably be looking for the Garuda."

Hammond frowned then asked.

"What is this Garuda?"

Daniel answered it.

"Garuda... General, I think that word means 'Big Bird' or 'eagle' in Goa'uld but in earth mythology, I think it is in Hindu mythology, Garuda is... is a lesser Hindu divinity, the mount of Vishnu. Garuda is often depicted as having a golden body, white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak and wings but a man's body. He wears a crown on his head like his master. He is ancient and huge, and can block out the sun, or something like that. In Buddhist mythology, the garuda are a race of bird-like divine creatures. They are the enemies of the Nagas, whom they hunt. Of course, I always thought Nagas as adepiction of the goa'uld as they are snake people."

Teal'c agreed.

"In ancient goa'uld dialect, 'Garuda' means 'Big Fire Bird'"

Sam closed her eyes then spoke.

"In Jolinar's memory, there is a reference to the 'Golden Bird' and 'Garuda'."

O'Neil interjected.

"Why are we discussing it? We can just ask him or them."

Hammond looked at ChiYou. ChiYou, smiling slightly, spoke.

"Garuda, phoenix, Bennu, Fenghuang, bonghwang, hōō, Phượng Hoàng, Zhar-Ptitsa, Huma, Samjoko, Three-legged-bird, Golden Bird, Bird of Gods, Holy Bird, Sun Bird...  
Garuda, in ancient Goa'uld, literally means 'Big Fire Bird', it is also the name of a vessel of incredible technology. We do not know who built it and who rode it before, but that single ship destroyed nearly entire goa'uld population. The System Lords were celebrating after the Ancients fled to some other galaxy and Asgard pursued them no more, but this one vessel simply devasted us. Then it suddenly disappeared one day. Later, Vishnu found it and used it to hunt down his enemies but after a while, he hid the Garuda and no longer entered the in-fighting between the System Lords. He also never used the Sarcophagus again but he lived a long life, even without the machine. Later, my father and I have found Garuda but we decided to leave it be. We hid it on Caltt'latc because Anthrofeilds are not very useful to the System Lords."

Daniel was jotting down whole lots of things on the paper. Teal'c inclined his head. AutumnStarr was open-jawed from the explanation, then she got angry.

"You hid such dangerous thing on our planet! How dare you! However, the official reason is not about a spaceship nor a big bird.".

"Go-nt ni-fr! sh-ne fe nrt! bt Ei hve hed oef ti.($$&! We are not here for that. But I have seen what you speak of.)" Bar'cac said queitly, "Se ni tr te Flase One ni Apophis, ty yr hed, otr Flase Ones wf otvr ui Hathor wn ie (Ever since the Flase One Apophis died the other Flase ones fought over who would own our planet, Hathor won it)" Bar'cac sighed. "Ni fr-ti ni te nroww aga oe an-te (Our kind is at war against one another.)"

AutumnStarr nodded. "What my Mother says is true." She told thoese around her, "There is a new system Lord growing in strength...but we donnot know his name." AutumnStarr stood and went to the drymarker board and drew what was going on, on her planet.

"How is it possible that your kind knew of the Goa'uld?" Carter asked.

"Ti ni Flase Ones ud ti ue or kin ti nar fe Hosts, thn thy fud Humans. thy nar kee dp'ed ue(The Flase Ones used to use our kind as Hosts, then they found humans. They very well droped us for humans.)"

AutumnStarr smiled, "Maybe they didn't like the tails Mother." She said making another symbol on the board she was useing.

Bar'cac smiled. "AutumnStarr nr vee ti nu Vessa cee yu eax(AutumnStarr if only Vessa could see you now)". Bar'cac turned to Hammond, "Nar kee ve st tk hie yu.(Very well we will tell you what we can.)" She told of the twelve year battle through AutumnStarr, how the old System Lord Ra used to own the planet, then when he died and Hathor's take over. "V ti nyu e rd thi. Wg y wi nd yr hip. Kin yu hip ui?(We want to be rid of them. which is why we need your help. Can you help us?)"

AutumnStarr continued her mother's question.

"One of the name I've hear was Todote. Can you defeat him?"

Hammond looked at Daniel. Daniel shook his head and spoke.

"Sorry general, I have no idea who Todote is."

"Todote claims that he is god of evil and death. You would know him also as Erlik. He is neither charismatic nor smart enough to grow to such power. He always has been a servant to Sokar."

O'Neil mocked the name Sokar.

"Well, Soakr is dead and Apohis got his army and now Apophis is dead too."

ChiYou looked surprised.

"Sokar is dead? That is very interesting indeed."

Gen Hammond sighed.

"If the System Lords are fighting with fleets, then we can't of much help. We can send some ground forces but we cant fight their fleet. All of our ships are already engaged somewhere else."

ChiYou spoke.

"If it is a battleship you need, I can let you use mine."

O'Neil looked at ChiYou.

"Are you serious? Where have you got your ship? In your pockets?"

Hammond and ChiYou both frowned.

"Sorry. I was sarcastic."

"My flagship HwanUng should still be in my secret stronghold near the BaekDu Mountain."

Sam shook her head.

"We can't. The mountain is between the border of China and North Korea. Unless we can remote control it, we can't go get it."

Hammond agreed.

"We can't trust the Chinese to get it for us either. Is there a way to remotely control your ship?"

"There is, but I do not have the controller so we must go there to get my ship. HwanUng is much stronger than any standard goa'uld mothership."

This message was last edited by the player at 02:24, Sun 28 May.

Upon hearing ChiYou offer his Mothership Bar'cac said to AutumnStarr, "Otf _Dark Bast_ ti ni fr tu(Offer Dark Bast to get to His ship.)" She pointed at ChiYou.

"Nar kee Mother. Ei tl otf "_Dark Bast_ ti nu ire (Very well mother. I will offer _Dark Bast_ to get the ship.) She turned to ChiYou, "If it will be of any help, I offer my ship to retive yours". AutumnStarr derw the last symbol.

"That is a gate address." Sam said.

"Not just a Ring address as you call it...It is the location of our Battleship city_ Whitewater_ where my ship _Dark Bast_ is" She said.  
"We go there get my ship. Then get your Ship, True One...I hope you donnot mind riding in a small cocpit"

"But there is just one little problem..." O'Neill said "Are your people nice?"

AutumnStarr nodded, "Our people and yours long ago lived together... Before the Flase Ones came. So yes My people would do anything to see a Human again on our planet." She sat back down in her chair.

Bar'cac said "Nar ree AutumnStarr Nar ree(Very Good AutumnStarr Very good.)"

"ti-nui-ct fh Mother(Thank you Mother)", She turned To Hammond, "Are we argeed to get my ship?"She asked him.

This message was last edited by the GM at 02:57, Sun 28 May.

At that point the alams sound and the red lights turn on. The Gate technition on duty at the time come on the PA. "Unschedualed offworld activation... We're getting an Iris code. It matches an old Bre'tac code, it could be some jaffa allies."

Gen. Hammond calls down for the Iris to be opened just in case, and for securuty to be ready in the gate room.

From the window showing the gate room a human wearing jaffa armor steped out of the gate...

The first time seeing the Stargate start-up is a wonder to the first timer,

"Who is he?" AutumnStarr asked turning to Teal'c.

"Lets find out" O'Niell said.

"State your name please." Gen Hammond said.

Jame looks around for the source of the voice. "My name is Jame Jokin, Ex. mercenary. May I assume that I am speeking to another human?"

Ex-mercenary? AutumnStarr thought.

"Yes I am Gen Hammond of StarGate Command. What is your buissenss here?"

"Um Gen, maybe you shoulda asked where he got the GDO." O'Niell wispered.

Bar'cac didn't move, the last time she was on another planet she had been chased by severle mercenarys. "Tu co ni ac-lr de e merc'ney?(You say this man is a mercenary?)" she shivered.

the men at the guns at the end of the ramp brought up their weapons.

"everyone standdown." Gen Hammond ordered. they did so keeping a wary eye on the new airviral.

"proceed to bring our newest guest to the briefing room" Gen Hammond said.this day is getting crazier by the minute.

ChiYou was still there, talking to Daniel, who stayed behind to talk to the Goa'uld.

"So you mean that the..."

Daniel's talking was cut off when others came in with another stranger.

"true One(Kind One) My mother and I offer our thanks to you. We also offer my ship, _Dark Bast_, to help you get back yours." AutumnStarr paused. "Are you OK with being in a ship three tenths(three hundred times smaller) the size of yours?" She asked him.

"Then your ship must be the same size as a Jaffa scout ship." Teal'c said.

"No...Larger then a Jaffa scout ship." AutumnStarr replied.

"But theres another problem." O'Neill said. AutumnStarr's hazel-blue eyes centered on him,

"What is the problem you speak of?" She asked.

"We don't want to be seen getting it if we go to get his ship." He said.

"_Dark Bast_ is equiped with stealth thechknolgey...Even when unpowered and on the ground." Bar'cac jumped in. "Ni cr tu fe yu ti oe-cx(To be able to return to the ship You must remember where it has been parked.)" AutumnStarr translated. "Our enemy's radar cannot see us because of it. We are literally unseen."

"It does not matter how, as long as I land on the edges of the lake in teh crator, I can enter my ship. I am sure that you will figure out a way to do this."

ChiYou was still there, talking to Daniel, who stayed behind to talk to the Goa'uld.

"So you mean that the..."

Daniel's talking was cut off when others came in with another stranger. ChiYou, Daniel, Teal'c and Bar'cac all looked at the stranger. Daniel whistled.

"Oh boy... the technicians are going to have a hell of a day."

Gen Hammond went into his officer and called the chief engineer and shouted at him through the phone before coming back out and sitting in his chair.

"Now, who are you?" he asked the stranger who claimed himself to be a mercenary.

"He does not seem to be like any human I have met before. He feel strange. General Hammond, I advise caution about this man."

"Uh, shouldn't you not talk about something like that in front of him?" O'Neil asked ChiYou while pointing at the stranger.

"I have no reason to follow Tauri's etiquette."

AutumnStarr smiled at ChiYou, even though she was not aollowed, she found herself liking this Goa'uld, a True One, not a Flase One, but a True One.

All she had to do now was get her Mother to like him as well

ChiYou felt a touch of warmth generated from the emotions of the two Anthrofeilds. It was a strange sensation. Ever sicne he met with the Protoss, ChiYou and his host has become one. Indeed, ChiYou, as a goa'uld, was inserted into the host's body as a last resort for the 13th king to revive his son. In return for the host, ChiYou swore to protect the people of the kingdom, until he was defeated by HwangDi, another powerful goa'uld. He nearly died there but HwanUng, the father goa'uld of ChiYou saved him and they escaped through Chapaai. Later, HwangDi drove Yu from Tauri and followed ChiYou's footsteps. During his exiles, ChiYou met the Protoss and they helped him. They even gaved one of their crippled vessel and merged it with his own ship, thus creating the ship HwanUng. HwangDi killed HwanUng and ChiYou was banished. However, both Ra and HwangDi saw the might of the battleship HwanUng and coveted it. ChiYou hid it on Tauri before being banished. ChiYou did not tell HwangDi where the ship was and Ra forced HwangDi to not kill him.

ChiYou had grown a telepathic and empathic ability during his banishment insde the Sacophagus. The Protoss Khadaryn crystal kept ChiYou awake and maintained his mental power. Now, physically, ChiYou was more powerful than any Goa'uld. Through the new power, he felt that Anthrofeild no longer hated him as such. He was glad. He hated being hated.

Bar'cac suddenly stood, "Ie trr e plcc fr mi te refe mi-sf?(Is there a place here that I may refresh myself?)(as in go to the bathroom?)" She asked.

After AutumnStarr translated what her mother said Captain Carter said. "Yes there is, I'll take you." Carter turned to Hammond, "Is that alright Sir?"

Gen Hammond nodded and Sam took AutumnStarr's mother to a restroom.

When they were gone, Hammond asked AutumnStarr.

"If we are to help, we need to know more about the enemies. Exactly how many System Lords are fighting over your world and who are they? How many motherships do they have?"

"There are three Motherships orbiting our planet." AutumnStarr said. " As of now our Battleship City _Whitewater_ is defending our planet. However we donnot know which System Lords are fighting." She then told of the Great Battle. "It begain twelve years ago. the first three years all three of our people's Nations fought side by side. After we freed ourselves from the System Lord Hathor, our people turned on one another. My two younger sisters fought along side me. " AutumnStarr took a leather pouch of her belt and handed it to Hammond. "The Asgard said this would help us through you." She said.

Inside was a letter from the Asgard. Gen Hammond handed it to Daniel who read it aloud _"Dear People of Tauri...The Anthrofeilds planet lies between Tauri and Peagaues, I had promised that you would give them a hand in making a truce between the Three Nations, THEE ANAR, TREF ANDAR, and TRFT CANDER. All three nations have fought the Goa'uld as well as the Wraith. The Wraith no longer go to Caltt'latc, thankfuly, There is a important need-to-see, there are Two Stargates on the planet. One is on the planet, the other, is in orbit of the third planet in the Calt'lac System.(Caltt'latc being the second planet in the system same distanst the Earth is from the sun.) The Anthrofeild, AutumnStarr Airanathe of THEE ANAR has been sent to you for help in her peoples war. Sadly we cannot help in this new battle...However, I would like to come to Tauri to brief you all on the war between the System Lords, Baal, Anubis, and Hathor(who is_ still_ quite ticked off at Col. O'Niell for the Death of her husband Ra.)...Signed Thor."_

"The message was given to my brother Stardancer, then to me to give to you." AutumnStarr then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her voice grew deeper then ChiYou's, "I had been told By my brother Stardancer that my hometown Drat'vc had been burned to the ground, and now both my sisters have been taken to a POW camp." She took out a picture of her family, in it left to right was , Her father Vaet'tec, herself, Bar'cac, Stardancer and twins Ti're and Sand'rea.

"Can you help us make this truce?" She asked her Hazle-blue eyes searching for help in Gen Hammond.

Just as Gen Hammond was going to answer AutumnStarr's plea for aid, ChiYou growled loudly making everyone jump slightly.

"What is it?" asked Daniel.

"Anubis and Baal... They helped Ra and HwangDi in tracking me down. I have lost many through their hands. As for Baal, I was personally tortured by him for the information regarding my ship and the location of the Garuda. They would never find the real Garudan no matter what. They will only find the fake Garudas."

"I see..." said Daniel looking at ChiYou with worried look.

Gen Hammond cleared his throat and answered AutumnStarr.

"As I was going to say. We will do everything we can to help you fight the goa'uld System Lords and mediate peace between your nations. But I think we have to hear what Thor has to say."

"I totally agree, sir." said O'Neil.

"I have a cordial relationship with Thor. He helped me twice during the time when Ra chased me. Thor did not want Ra to find Garuda. They also have seen the power of that vessel."

About this time Bar'cac and Sam have returned. Bar'cac gave the necomer a wide berth, and stood by the window.

"kni ti ou di Mother? (is something wrong Mother?)" AutumnStarr asked, Bar'cac shook her head.

AutumnStarr turned back to Gen Hammond, "My ship _Dark Bast_ is at your disposal, Gen." She said.

"About your ship." Sam said, "What I mean is, what can it do?"

"My ship is just wide enough to go through the Stargate." AutumnStarr said. She turned to ChiYou, "You need not worry about Ra, True One...He is dead." She told him. "Anubis however is an enemy to worry about.".

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Udajeet Gliders swarm our space...We have been able to set a defence on the planet. However, Many Jaffa have landed and set-up POW Camps. Not only do I want peace, I want to free my sisters."

"What weapons have you?" Teal'c asked.

"I myself carry two Zat guns, one Jaffa staff and a crossbow...as well as a Sword." AutumnStarr said.

"What kind of sword?" Daniel asked.

AutumnStarr pulled off her belt a hand-and-a-halfsized handle.

"That does not look like a sword." O'Niell said.

"Now it does." AutumnStarr said powering it up.

"Whoa!" O'Niell said as the humming blades passed through the pice of leather that AutumnStarr brough along.

"With this blade I have killed many _Jaffa_." AutumnStarr said turning the sword off.

"Radio transmission" The PA system said, "Transmission from The Asgard ship _Thor's Cairiot_. What do you want me to do Gen?" The Radioman asked.

"Patch it through to here." answered Hammond. The newcomer was keeping silent. It did not feel right.

Then with a flash of light, Thor's image appeared.

"Greetings, O'Neil." said Thor.

"Uh, it's nice to se you again too, Thor." answered O'Neil.

"I have detected a goa'uld here, O'Neil." Thor inquired.

"That would be me, Thor." answered ChiYou as he stood up.

Thor's image turn to face ChiYou.

"Greetings to you as well, ChiYou. It seems you have escaped your confine."

"I have. It is good to see you too."

"Both Ra and HwangDi are now dead, will you take up a path of vengence?"

"May be. I heard that Anubis and Baal are still alive."

"Unfortunately, yes. Also, this is what I wanted to talk to you about." said Thor.

When AutumnStarr heard that ChiYou was thinking of revenge she said,"True one...If you are going for vengance, let me go with you."

At the sound of her voice Thor tRUned to her. "AutumnStarr Airanathe of THEE ANAR. my greetings to you and your mother." Bar'cac bowed her head to Thor.

Jame has listened to the goings on, and tried to make sence of what was going on. He had obvously not chosen the best time to show himself, but he would make the best of the situation.

"I came here hoping that I could find work among the Tauri. From the sounds of it you may be seeing some action soon, may I assist?"

"So it would seem. Welcome abord uh, what's your name again?" O'Niell said. "We'll be going into action soon, uhm, with your permission Gen. may we get her ship?" O'Niell pointed at AutumnStarr.

"Col. you have a go, however, they know the planet, and I would like her to be in charge of this mission." Gen Hammond said pointing at Bar'cac.

"Nar kee, Ie wl btg du ni-if, Ie fu-ti du hgte rnk du-ni pres di ths rmm(Very well, I shall be in charge, I am the highest ranking person in this room)" Bar'cac said through AutumnStarr.

"What my Mother says is true. She is in one of the high ranks of our Nation's army." AutumnStarr said.

"What rank is that?" Gen Hammond asked.

"Battleship Master, a ranking just above Gen." AutumnStarr said. "In your terms she is just under you." AutumnStarr turned to Jame, "We may need you. please join us" She said.

To O'Niell Jame says "My name is Jame Jonkin, Col. O'niell." and to Autonstar he says. "I had planned on it, seeing some action would be nice."

ChiYou spoke to AutumnStarr.

"You are mistaken about the ranks. Purely by rank, I would be above everyone as I have been called a 'god' butt even if you do not recognise it, I am the Supreme Commander of my people and the King of Baedal therefore my rank proceed everyones'."

O'Neil sniggered.

"Man, you may be the Supreme Commader and king thingy of whatever, your kingdom is long gone and you have no followers."

"That may be true but blood of nobility does not thin with ages."

"If you are talking about Naqahdah in you blood, our Sam here has them too."

"How does a mortal have Naqahdah in her blood?"

Sam answered it.

"I was briefly host to Jolinar of Malkshur."

"That is not a name of System Lord I recognise."

"Oh, she was a Tok'ra not a goa'uld."

"Tok'ra? 'Against Ra'. I am unfamiliar with this name. Who are they?"

"They are a rebel faction of goa'ulds who believes in symbiotic relationship with the host, unlike the goa'uld."

"Then, they are like me. My host provide me with body and I provide him with mind."

O'Neil interjected.

"Symbio-thingy is when both side agree to it. Not when you just take over."

"In my realm, only selected few are allowed the previlege of gaining a... 'symbiote' and my host was brain damaged and I was forever bonded to him in order to save him."

Daniel asked.

"What? You mean that you can take a brain damaged host? Couldn't you use Sacophagus to heal the brain damage?"

"Not even the sarcophagus can return one's soul."

"That is true, True One." Autumnstarr said, "I misspoke...If you arre to come with us, Mother is in charge.After all, She has seen more battles then some of us in this room.", AutumnStarr bowed her head to ChiYou. "Forgive me for my mistak" AutumnStarr said. turning back to Daniel she said, ."I have been to Atlantis twice in the last three weeks. You would like it there."

She then turned to Thor. "GRAY HAMMER(Thor) Is there a way to get to the orbiting Ring?(Stargate)"

Thor nodded, "Yes there is, but first you must meet with the Elders of THEE ANAR before going through."

AutumnStarr turned to Sam. "I have heard of the Tok'ra Slemac do you know him?" Getting a nod she said, "He says hello, and hopes to see you on Caltt'latc." AutuStarr stood. "Time is not merely stopping for us as we talk here...I want to tell you something Gen Hammond.".

ChiYou suddenly frowned and winced in pain. Others looked at him. Recovering a little ChiYou urgently.

"I feel something is wrong. I just heard thousands of lives destroyed."

"I didn't know goa'uld can do that." said O'Neil.

"Only I can feel it. ever since I have met with the Protoss and they gave me more powers, I could feel either the great joy or great suffering in the galaxy."

Another jolt of pain went through ChiYou.

"We must hurry! I just felt more death and those deaths are from Caltt'latc. Thousands are dying. It is as if the System Lords are using weapons of mass destruction to fight each other."

More pain came to ChiYou.

"Everyone, let's get to my ship. With my ship, we can stop the System Lor... arrrgh! The pain!"

A few minutes later.

"Does Tauri have a dailing device?" AutumnStarr asked as SG-1 suited up for departure. She worried for ChiYou. If her sisters were dead she'll kill every last System Lord before for revenge.

"Yes why?" Gen Hammond asked as he and AutumnStarr entered the Command room.

"I will dail the gate."

"Go ahead." Hammond said.

AutumnStarr dailed. grabbed her Zat and started twards the Stargate. Bar'cac was picking up her Staff(2nd class power supply) from where she droped it when she came through the Stargate

"Thor will tell you what I was going to tell of my homeworld."

"Sir Stargate has locked but, there's a transmission coming through."

"who from?"

"SG-3 sir."

"Patch it through"

"Gen we got ourselves a little problem in the shape of a Mothership." SG-3's head honcho said, "We're gonna need help over."

"Where are you now?"

"Uh...we don't know."

AutumnStarr looked at Hammond, "I dailed my homeplanet...they must be there." She turned to ChiYou, We shall get my ship to get to yours...is that alright True One.?"

ChiYou nodded, still wincing in pain. Not even high dosage of morphine helped. Teal'c supported ChiYou's body as they approached the StarGate.

"My ship is on top of the BaeDu mountain. If you deliver me to... arrrgh! there... then I can bring your ship into my ship's cargo bay and head... arrrgh! crrrr... to... you planet... directly... Hurry! I cannot sustain this much pain any longer... arrrgh! My ship has a special... medical device... that would... stop this pain... arrrgh!"

Every time ChiYou screamed, everyone except Teal'c flinched from the extremely high octav and volume of the scream.

"True One, you may have to hang on to something when my ship gets in the air." AutumnStarr said taking his other arm over her shoulder.

Bar'cac muttered under her breath about something that the Elders would say.

"Why are we gonna haveta hold on?" O'Niell asked.

"My ship travels .22 past lightspeed." AutumnStarr said, "So it's best you let me drive. True one? how fast is your ship?" She said before going through the Stargate to her homeplanet Caltt'latc.


	3. Dark Bast

**disclaimer: I own ONLY ChiYou & Autumnstarr Airanathe, everything is property of their owners, Stargate and SG-1 and characters are owned by MGM. now...on to the story.**

There was a fire-fight between a group of Jaffa and SG-3 going on.

As the firefight between SG-3 and Jaffa intensified, the StarGate opened. Then SG-1, AutumnStarr, ChiYou and others came out. The Jaffa bagan to shott at them as well. O'Neil and others quickly hid behind a large boulder. Still wincing in pain, ChiYou stood up.

"Jaffa! Kree!"

The Jaffa holted their attack for moment when they heard the voice of a goa'uld but they quickly regained their composure and aimed their weapons at ChiYou. ChiYou's eyes flashed and from both of his hand shot out an orb of blue energy. Then a lightening storm from clear sky came down upon the Jaffa. Bolts after bolts of blue lightening struck Jaffa but they did not burn. Instead, their brains began to burst. It all happened for a few minutes before ChiYou collapsed. The few remaining Jaffa fled, only to be shot down by the SG-3.

"Are you okay?" asked Daniel.

"I can survive. We must get to my ship. My ship can move from Tauri to Caltt'latc within an hour."

"But that's impossible!" shouted Sam.

"My ship uses dimensional warp. I need about an hour to calculate the navigation but the actual movement take no more than five minutes."

"My ship is this way! Come on! We must hurry!" AutumnStarr said helping ChiYou up.

Going around behind the Stargate AutumnStarr stopped. "Here we are." She said.

"Uh...I don't see a ship." O'Niell said.

Pulling out a small key-like thing AutumnStarr pressed a button. The stealth shield vanished. The ship looked like a puddlejumper stretched 4 times.

"How fast did you say this thing goes again?" Sam asked.

".22 past lightspeed." Autumnstarr said leading them inside. letting go of ChiYou she sat down in the driver seat. Everybody take a seat! we are taking off." AutumnStarr said as the _Dark Bast_ lifed off. _Now what's going on here?_ She wondered as the ship passed THEE ANAR's battleship City, _Whitewater_ there weas fire on the two highest decks.

"Nr ur ti ni uo Elders(I must speak with the Elders)" Bar'cac said.

"Nar kee Mother, ni wi-te dp yu od(Very well Mother, I will drop you off )" AutumnStarr said making a small adjustment.

2 minutes later:

After droping off Bar'cac and promising to free her sisters AutumnStarr took the ship to Hyperspace. "Everybody got hold of something?" She yelled to SG-1 and 3.

"Yes we do got hold." O'Niell said.

"Here we go" AutumnStarr said taking the ship .22 past lightspeed. "We will be at Tau'ri in fifteen minutes."

"You sure we are not going to be seen by anyone?" O'Niell asked

"When you first saw the ship, could you see it?"

"If you mean before you turned off the stealth thingy no I couldn't see it." O'niell said

"No body will see it. nor will they hear it." AutumnStarr said

When ChiYou heard that the ship could arrive on Earth within 15 minutes, he chuckled despite the continuing pain.

"It seems the technologies of the lesser races seemed to have developed much. If your ship can carry a signal device from my ship, I do not need to calculate the naviagtion and we can move in moments."

"This ship alone cannot outrun the Battleship City _Whitewater_" She looked at ChiYou. "If your ship is as fast as you say...does is have a armory? I'm going to need some armor." AutumnStarr said.

Sam looked at the front window. "Who made this ship?" she asked

"The Asgard helped us during the Sleep of the System Lords, a time when war was a memory, this ship was the first they made. My Mother's grandfather bought it after the death of Ra." AutumnStarr said. on the front window a map of the galaxy appeared, "Can you lowcate Tauri?" She asked Sam.

"Where are we on the map?"

"Here." AutumnStarr pointed at the center of the map. which zoomed in on the image of the ship.

"then Earth would be here." Sam pointed at a system name with a stargate.

"We will come out at the edge of the astroid belt. Tauri system in five." AutumnStarr said, "Everybody hang on we are coming out in the astroid belt. So it's going to be a little bumpy" AutumnStarr waved her paw(hand) over a panel, "Weapons activated" a voice said.

"What?" O'Niell asked.

"We're coming out in the astroid belt." Daniel said.

"Forget I asked." O'Niell said.

AutumnStarr just smiled.

ChiYou answered AutumnStarr's question.

"My ship has formidable shielding and excellent weapons. None of the System Lords' motherships can take on my ship alone."

"We are coming out of the hyperspace!"

The ship shook violently and some of teh smaller rocks banged the shielding.


	4. HwanUng

**Earth System...Astroid belt**

Bright blue laser fire blew a small opening in the rocks."Shieds at 97" A voice said.

"Whoa!" Sam said as a fairly large rock came at the ship.

"Hang on!" AutumnStarr yelled twisting the ship over and "down"(in space there is no up or down.)

"True One...where is this moutain you speak of." AutumnStarr asked as the ship passed Mars at .10 under lightspeed. they'd be in Earth atmosphere in three minutes.

"Becon activated" the voice said.

"Becon?" O'Niell asked.

"The roadmap to Caltt'latc." AutumnStarr said, "It shows the way where we are to return to my home."

ChiYou tapped one of the consoles and showed AutumnStarr the coordinate.

"You will have to cloak to avoid detection there. That mountain is inside the border of a hostile nation." said Sam

"Stealth system activated" the computer voice said, "shields at 94"

"True One. I'm only to have one shot at hookup with your ship." AutumnStarr said waving her paw(hand) over another panel, "Silent system activated" the voice said.

"You best be ready at the door" She said as the ship took another shield reading "Shields at 90" They were entering Earth's outer atmosphre, "Engine pods retracted" the voice said.

"engine pods?" Sam asked. She didn'e see any engines on this ship.

"_Dark Bast _has four engine pods" AutumnStarr said as an image of the ship showed a close-up of the four pods, one on top, two onw each side and one on the bottom.(kinda like an X-Wing.) "It is the top and bottom engines that got us here in such a short time."

AutumnStarr said into the comm-system, "Everyone hold on, we are landing."

The ship shook. AutumnStarr managed to land right on edge of the lake on the top of the mountain.

"Get away from the lake, but don't go too far."

ChiYou stood at the edge of the water as those in the ship looked at him through magnification. ChiYou stepped onto the water and walked on it.

"Wow! He's doing the Jesus thing." exclaimed O'Neil.

When ChiYou was standing right in the center of the lake, he disappeared with a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" shouted Daniel.

"Where is the ship?" asked O'Neil.

"Wait... I am receiving a transmission."

-This is ChiYou. Brace yourselves.-

Then with a flash of brilliant light, Dark Bast disappeared then appeared in a dark place.

"Where is this place?" asked Sam.

As AutumnStarr attempted to reactivate shielding, blue light appeared all around them.

"It seems we are inside a ship." commented Teal'c.

"I have not seen any structure of such design!" shouted Daniel, facinated.

-AutumnStarr, dock your ship at the following docking bay.-

With the transmission came a coordinate. AutumnStarr followed the coordinate and docker the ship. Then, as they stood up to exit Dark Bast, they were teleported with a flash of light.

They appeared in a large control room that looked vaguely like a control room of a goa'uld mothership. ChiYou greeted them, looking better then when the pains came.

"Welcome to my flagship, HwanUng."

"I can imagine why Ra would want this. At least it looks so cool." said O'Neil.

"Quickly, we must go to my planet! My people are dying!" AutumnStarr said.

"I understand, however, I require you to deliver this beacon close to your world. This will act as a buoy for my ship's navigation. Without this, it will take an hour to calculate the course. Take this and set it anywhere and press the big blue button in the center. Once the beacon is activated, my ship can arrive at your planet in less than five minutes."

"I understand."

ChiYou pressed a button and AutumnStarr was teleported back to her ship and her ship took off. The painstaking twenty minutes passes and ChiYou completed the preparation to take off. Meanwhile, Daniel was excited at seeing a totally alien laguage in the computer database, Sam was amazed at the explanation of the technology, and O'Neil, Teal'c and the merc were looking at the strange weapons in the weapons cabinet.

-Beep-

"Everyone, take your seats! We are moving."

Whirring sound went on for a few minutes as all aboard looked through the main view screen. A black disk appeared in front of the ship and came toward it and swallowed the ship. Then it came out in the extreme high orbit of the planet Caltt'latc.


	5. Battle with the System Lords Part 1

A huge ship appeared in the extreme high orbit appared with a flash. Inside, SG1 and ChiYou were attempting to contact AutumnStarr.

"It seems that the System Lords have set up a communication barrier. We will have to risk going into lower orbit."

**Inside Dark Bast**

"Battleship City _Whitewater_this is _Dark Bast_. Do you copy?". AutumnStarr said.

"Battleship City Whitewater shields at 55" A voice came back...

_Not Good!_ AutumnStarr thought. Shields at 55 meat that it had been breached,"Jaffa confirmed onboard, Decks 10 through 22 sealed." The computer said.

"Batleship City...Do you copy? this is AutumnStarr of THEE ANAR, are you there?". Where was Bar'cac?

"AutumnStarr this is your Mother Bar'cac, do you read me?"

"Yes Mother I read you...Where are you?" AutumnStarr asked.

"Deck 19, we are kind of in the middile of a gunbattle here...Where's the True One?"

**ChiYou's Ship**

Jame quickly devises a plan. "Get me on board one of the attacking ships, i should be able to either take it out or give you some air support."

Seeing that ChiYou's ship appered AutumnStarr tried getting them on the radio, nothing but static.

"Mother get ready for a drop-gun(bomb-like Jaffa weapon)" AutumnStarr said.

"Waiting and ready." Bar'cac said.

**ChiYou's Ship**

"Can you fly a Udajeet Death Glider?" O'Niell asked Jame Jonkin as they headed for the launch-bay.

Jame smiles. "As long as it's not an Apophis version with the anti-theft program, yes. You coming with me?"

ChiYou spoke to them as the SG team and Jame was looking at the map of the ship and trying to find the docking bay.

"I have better fighters for you to fly. They are called Corsairs. They are very advanced but should be easy to pilot. I'll teleport you to the docking bay if you stand in that circle." said ChiYou and pointed at the teleportation circle.

"Do you see the yellow colored ships? They are the Corsairs. I have only four of them but that would be enough. Their weapons range is limited but would be good enought to take down a goa'uld ship. Go to the underbelly of teh ship and tap the large circle. The Corsairs are controlled by your thoughts alone. Even your kind can use it."

**_Dark Bast_**

After droping the the weapon to her mother AutumnStarr tried the radio again. "True One do you read me?" She radioed. "Whitewater has taken damage, I'm going to hookup with it to take others to safty."

Jame follows ChiYous' directions, and quickly aclimates himself to the controles of the ship. "this is an interesting feeling." he mutters as he directs the ship to battle.

**_On board the 'Hwan Ung'_**

The four corsairs launched from the fighter bays. Jame and Daniel rode together and O'Neil, Sam rode the other. Teal'c decided to ride a glider.

As they were heading toward the massive opening in front of HwanUng that works are the hanger bay door, the comm sounded.

"This is ChiYou. One of the Ha'tak mothership just appeared from hyperspace. I think it belongs to Anubis. The mothership has just sent out ten death gliders. Remember, Corsairs' range is limited but they have one hundred percent accuracy if the target is within the arc. I'll fight off the mothership with HwanUng."

**In Space**

AutumnStarr stared at the new ship, "I am screwed!" She screamed as two gilders locked-on to her tail. "Like tail gases? Eat these gases, Snake!" AutumnStarr fired a three-shot round backwards, one ship evaded the other didn't make it.

BOOM!

AutumnStarr tried the radio once more..."True one are you there?" She radioed, firing another three-shot burst, BOOM! the other glider meet it's maker.

**_On board the 'Hwan Ung'_**

ChiYou powered up all the weapons and raised the shielding. Then a faint radio signal came from AutumnStarr.

'True one are you there?'

"I am here, AutumnStarr. Are you alright?"

'Yes, but our Battleship City Whitewater is under attack from a False One.'

"I am on it. Do not worry."

Then ChiYou targetted the Ha'tak and fired. Six blue rounds of anti-matter sped toward the Ha'tak and hit its shielding.

**Out in Space**

Seeing the blue bolts of fire AutumnStarr radioed again.

"Knock out the shields on that thing so I can drop a Load-Leed(Anthro verison of a nuke.)". she said.

"Enemy ship shields at 77" the computer voice said.

Jame navigated the corsair to aproach the gliders from an angle that allows him to target the bellies. "O'Neill, if you would take up a position about twenty metters above me please."

More voice from AutumnStarr came through the comm.

"Knock out the shields on that thing so I can drop a Load-Leed."

"Very well." and ChiYou fired more weapons at ther Ha'tak.

Another six bolts of disruptor, four bolts of goa'uld weapons and eight Protoss Interceptors shot out from HwanUng. The energy bolts struck the ha'tak and the interceptors hassled the Ha'tak's weapons array.

"enemy shields at 45" AutumnStarr's cpomputer said, as the ship took more hits on the shielding.

_Perfect!_ AutumnStarr thought as the computer said, "enemy shields at 0" _time to give this one a present!_ She thought waving a paw(hand) of a panel"stealth system activated"

She dropped the Load-Leed striaght up the exaus pipe.

"three...two...one...boom." AutumnStarr said as the ship blew in a colorful array of blue and red and white.

"One Down...six to go."

A glider appared on her wing. "AutumnStarr this is Teal'c, do you read?"

"Loud and clear." AutumnStarr answered. "Stay on my portside wing so I don't misteak you for an enemy." She told him.

"Copy that." Teal'c said.

AutumnStarr's ship readout of the combat zone, showed three dozen death gliders heading to the planet. AutumnStarr radioed ChiYou. _"Three dozen enemy ships head planetside, will need cover fire for us both. Me and Teal'c."_

This message was last edited by the GM at 12:49, Sat 10 June.

"I understand."

Then HwanUng let out dozens of smaller blue bolts and six larger ones and tewnty or so of Goa'uld weapon blasts. The explosions were magnificent. The enemy gliders got blown up like swatted flies. About seven gliders survived the blast and left for AutumnStarr and Teal'c to deal with. Then O'Neil and others joined the frey.

The Protoss Corsairs were excellent at taking down the gliders, especially one that moved in tight formations. The explosive damages of the Neutron Flares were amazing. The gliders got shot down very quickly. However, O'Neil's trust in the Corsairs were short lived as the Neutron Flares were not very effective against the Ha'tak mothership.

"O'Neil! AutumnStarr! I am detecting at least fifty gliders in my long range scanners. The weapons on HwanUng require more cool-down time. Can you handle it?"

"Fifty? You gotta be kidding me!" shouted O'Neil.

"O'Neil, look at the main radar screen in front of you. You see the three lines?"

"Yes!"

"The bottom line is the minimal possible range for 100 hit. The section between the bottom line and the middle line is the optimal range. The section between the bottom line and the top line is the range for the Disruption Web. It will disable the weapons of the enemy ships. It will form a kind of cloud formation in the space within which any ship inside will lose their weapons."

"That's no help! The glilders will get through the cloud web thingy."

"This weapons will have a large area of effect. just launch it and others can shoot at the gliders. The web will not disrupt weapons and scanners going in. They can't shoot back."

"That's very good!" replied O'Neil.

"I'll take out any gliders that dont get caught up." Jame says calmly.

"Warning, orbiting Stargate activating" AutumnStarr's computer said, "Five unkown ships entering battle zone."

_What? Who?_ The ship zoomed in on one of the five. It was a Puddlejumper.

"Battleship City _Whitewater_ This is Majer Shepperd, do you copy?" Majer John Shepperd's voice camo over the comm.

"Ships indentified, Atlantean gunships on aproach" the computer said.

_Atlantean gunships? who's side are they on?_ AutumnStarr thought as she commed Teal'c, "you know the newcomers?"

"Yes they are with us."

AutumnStarr commed the lead Puddlejumper, "this is AutumnStarr of THEE ANAR. State your business."

"I said I am Maj. John Shepperd, we were told to come here to help out by Thor."

"Thor sent you?"

"Yes he did."

"Stealth mode deactivated"

"Shepperd...join me on my starborad wing. Teal'c stay on my portside wing." AutumnStarr said taking charge over Shepperd. Who was clearly aware of AutumnStarr being a Platton Commander. "Lets see what Thor sent us."

"He sent you five Puddlejumpers." Shepperd said.

_Puddlejumpers? Does he mean the gunships?_ AutumnStarr thought, "from what my kind know of your ship, it is a Atlantean Gunship."

"Gunship? We call them Puddlejumpers." Shepperd said.

"Fine we'll go with that." AutumnStarr said. "Get on my starboard wing."

"Yes ma'am." Shepperd replyed.

The Ha'taks now focused their fire on HwanUng. Even with the powerful shielding, HwanUng was being battered.

Shield at 78 and falling.

"Computer, re-route the auxillery power from the back-up generators 1 and 2 to the shielding."

Weapons recharged.

ChiYou fired on one of the Ha'tak motherships. The goa'uld ship lost half of the shielding but HwanUng could not destroy it while pouring energy into shielding. ChiYou contacted AutumnStarr.

"AutumnStarr, O'Neil and others are fighting the gliders and I require some aid can you destroy the Ha'tak motherships that I bring down the shielding?"

AutumnStarr nodded,"Yes Knock out the shields, I got many more Load-Leeds

"Who was that?" Shepperd asked.

"A friend." AutumnStarr replied.

"oh" Shepperd said. "you wnat some cover-fire?"

"that would come in handy." AutumnStarr said.

"You got it." Shepperd replied.

With another blast, another Ha'tak lost its shielding. Then boom, HwanUng's shield fell to 54.

At this time Thor's ship appares briefly, then vanishes leaving two more Anthrofeild plattoon ships ready for use, to THEE ANAR's Battleship City _Whitewater_

two Ha'tak ships appare and begin fireing on Hathor's ship,(furthest from ChiYou, just out of range.)

Five dozen Udajeet gliders appare and begin to fight alongside THEE ANAR on Caltt'latc.

Two POW camps are overrun by the rebel Jaffa, AutumnStarr's sisters POW camp however is not one of the two.

"friendly's shields at 54" AutumnStarr's computer said.

"True One, be ready for a power boost from _Whitewater_, the boost will help your shields enough for you to get to safty" AutumnStarr radioed.

"What do you want us to do?" O'Niell asked.

"Cover him" came the reply

ChiYou shook his head and replied.

"Negative, AutumnStarr. My ship has totally different power matrix system. Power boost from anyone other than Protoss will overload my engines."

"OK then...how about this...Can you pick-up those two ships that Thor droped off and get them planetside?" AutumnStarr asked, fireing a three-shot round that took out a Ha'tak radio array.

ChiYou began to tap his console while answering AutumnStarr.

"I can do that right now."

Then the two ships dropped off by Thor were enshrouded in a whirlpool of blue energy and disappeared.

"AutumnStarr, I have those ships in my hanger, now."

"Good, How are your shields holding out?" AutumnStarr asked.

"Look out! you got one on your tail." Shepperd said.

"You are here to cover me, Shepperd!" Autumn yelled as her ship took a hit. "shields at 44"

"What the Hell was that?" AutumnStarr asked.

"I do not know." Teal'c said. "It was not a Death glider round."

"True one, you have a repair bay?" AutumnStarr asked as her ship said, "Portside engine pod disabled, stealth system disabled, bottem rung engine distroyed. unable to retract bottem rung engine."

ChiYou was looking at AutumnStarr with his radar.

"Hold on a second. I shall rescue you."

Then the blue whirlpool of energy appeared in front of AutumnStarr's ship and when she was in the middle of the whirlpool, it disapeeared along with AutumStarr.

AutumnStarr suddenly found herself back inside the huge hanger of HwanUng. Her engines were off-line. A tractor beam from the ceiling gripped her ship and led toward one of the three docking bays with strange machineries. Other docking bays seem like normal ones but these three seemed different. When docked, the machines began to repair AutumnStarr's ship. Then AutumnStarr vanished with a flash.

AutumnStarr appeared back in the Bridge of HwanUng. ChiYou looked up from his console and spoke to her.

"It will take some time to repair your ship, even with HwanUng's repair capability. I have managed to re-initialise the Power Generator 3 and 4, so the shielding is going back up. However, I need to maintain control over the power fluctuation of the power matrix. I need you to take over the tactical. Sit in that chair."

ChiYou pointed at middle chair of the three chairs in the front of the bridge.

"But I don't know how to use these systems. They are not even goa'uld." Autumnstarr said as she looked at the odd controls

"Do not worry. Just sit, and you will know how to use it."

"The repairs must be done soon...I want to get back out there." AutumnStarr looked at ChiYou, "Thank you." She said sitting down in the chair, one weapon she knew, but that was it. She trusted ChiYou knew what he was doing.

Just as AutumnStarr sat on the chair, massive amount of information about how to use the weapons of HwanUng came into her head. All she had to do was place her hands on the orbs in front of her and think about the targets that appear on the radar, then think about which weapons to fire. It was so simple!

Lightly placeing her paws(hands) on the orbs in front of her AutumnStarr begain to get the hang of the odd weaponry. the radar showed three dozen Udajeet gliders, heading towards HwanUng,

"HwanUng, this is Jar'cv, former first prime of Hathor, do you need aid?"

"Hathor kin heet ni gi oda!(Hathor can smell my tail gases)" AutumnStarr said.

ChiYou returned his focus from the egine trouble and back to the communication between Jar'cv and AutumnStarr.

(FORMER first prime? Then this Jaffa is no longer of Hathor? Interesting...)

The three dozen Udajeet gliders under Jar'cv begin to take-up a perimeter around ChiYou's ship, who's shields are starting to come back online.

Hathor, getting a bit pissed at her Jaffa leaveing her, begins to fire on them as they leave.

Battleship City _Whitewater_ gunbattle, gets more intesne as every minute passes.

Bar'cac, after seeing the Elders of THEE ANAR, fights her way to the launch bay for more troops. Passes a window in time to see AutumnStarr get hit.

Battle between O'Niell and the enemy Udajeets gets somewhat better as the weapons net takes out most of the enemy weapons.

Teal'c takes command of two Puddlejumpers and begins to attack the Udajeets headed planetside.

"Hathor kin di odr ni ei ty yu(Hathoer can kill you for I care)" AutumnStarr muttered under her breath.

"We left her because ChiYou is our leader, we follow his commands only." Jar'cv said.

_I wonder if I can get Teal'c on this thing?_ Autumn thought, then said, "Teal'c do you copy?"

"Loud and clear AutumnStarr." Teal'c replyed.

"You ever hear of Jar'cv?" AutumnStarr asked.

"Yes, he is first prime of ChiYou." Teal'c said.

"he says he is first prime of Hathor." AutumnStarr said.

"That would explain why Hathor is shooting her own Jaffa."

_mother where is that help you said you'd get?_ AutumnStarr thought fireing at a Ha'tak Mothership.

Jar'cv? I do not recognise the name... wait can it be one of U'sa, Un'sa or Pung'sa?

ChiYou cut into the comm.

"This is ChiYou. Reveal yourself."

The Jaffa answered.

"It is I, my lord. I am Un'sa. I have pretended to serve Hathor to avoid being captured by Anubis or Baal. Afterall, Hathor did not know any of your servants."

"It is good to her from you, Un'sa. What of others?"

"Pung'sa has been killed by Apophis many years ago and U'sa is hiding on the planet Farn."

"Farn? That's in middle of nowhere!"

AutumnStarr stayed quiet as ChiYou spoke with the Jaffa, She swore under her breath, these people were to help make a truce, not start a full scale war,

_Oh well, at least we have a True One helping us._ Autumn thought, wondering when her ship would be ready to fly again. She wanted to get back in the fray in space.

So she waited and fired at many Udajeets with ChiYou's weaponry,

A small list of friendy and enemy craft appeared, showing the shield strength of both.

O'Niell's shields at 90  
Carter's shields at 88  
Teal'c's shields at 92  
Daniel's shields at 87  
Shepperd's shields at 94  
Battleship City _Whitewater_ shields at 50

All Enemy ships at 77 or below  
Ha'tak mothership shields at 33

The computer showed her. at the minute Shepperd's shields flared,89

_I gotta get back out there!_ Autumn thought fireing again.

Seeing the shields on her home ship Autumn said"True One...The shields on _Whitewater_ are failing...is there a way to help from here?"

"I can bring HwanUng closer to your cityship and extend the shield over your cityship, then perhaps we can buy some time but it will not be enough. HwanUng needs more time to reinitiate its energy cores. I have managed to activate only three out of twelve."

At the mention of the engine problem AutumnStarr said "Show me the energy cores, I may be able to help.", She said as her homeship took another hit 44.

She fired a few more rounds at the attacker of her Homeship.


	6. Repairing HwanUng

ChiYou sighed.

"Though I think that you would not understand the strange technology, I guess I have no choice but to let you see it."

Then AutumnStarr was transported to the Main Engineering with a flash.

The Engineering was huge. Strange alien writings covered the walls and in the middle of the room were four massive blue crystals, almost double AutumnStarr's height and as thick as her body. Not only there were four but there were three levels in the Main Engineering. AutumnStarr was in the mid-level of the three floors, and she could see the the three of four crystals in front of her were glowing serene blue radiance while the one left was barely emitting the blue light. She realised that this was not a technology that she had ever seen. She didn't know what to do.

Upon seeing the massive crystals, AutumnStarr saw one that stood out, a very very dimm light came from the one on the left. But she still didn't know what to do, then she saw something.

Going to what looked like a control panel of sorts she lightly waved her paw(hand) over it, when it did not do anything, she lightly set her paw(hand) on it. Information blasted it's way into her mind, She did her best to sort it all out, fouceing on the now dark crystal, she saw thru her mind, what looked like a burned out power hookup(cable thingy)

"True One" She said over the comm. "I think I found the problem" She push the info away as best she could to get a better look at the cable, it was pure luqied energy, glowing bright white, "It's an energy cable" Autumn said, "it's disconnected...I may be able to fix it".

When ChiYou heard AutumnStarr's message, he was truly amazed. These feline people must have extraordinary potential for psychic powers, otherwise, the Pylons would not have told her such information. Even for ChiYou, a goa'uld, it was difficult to properly receive and organise the informations from the Khaydarin Crystals.

"Excellent work, my dear. It seems you have some portential. One the left wall is a storage unit with emergency bio-nueral wiring. You can use that to replace the hardwires until a suitable replacement can be found. Good work. When you are done, just say the word and I can teleport you back to your ship. Your ship has been completely repaired."

Seeing the unit ChiYou spoke of Autumn set her tail on the panel, she easly reached the unit door and opened it. Seeing the wireing like he said, she took that and scooted under the panel.

As she begain to reconnenct the cable she had to shield her eyes, the white sparks sent a bright glare, then...

After three agonzing minutes of nothing but heat, Autumn hooked up the last wire, there came a low thrumming as the dimm Crystal began to generate power. Brighting with every passing second.

"Did I do it?" She asked ChiYou, looking at the ever brighting crystals. She rubed her arms, _huh?_ she wonderd looking at her arms she saw cuts from hooking the wires._ Well Papa can fix those later_ She told herself

ChiYousaw on his screen that eight of twelve mainPylons were now active and generating power. The last four on the upper floor were more heavily damaged than he thought. They needed to be dealt by ChiYou himself. The shielding was back to full power and almost all of weaponary and systems were on full power.

"You did good, AutumnStarr. I shall teleport you to your ship, now. I will extend HwanUng's shielding around the cityship as well."

"Thank you" AutumnStarr said as she vanished in a flash of light.

Appearing in her ship she saw the main panel glowing, she waved her paw over it. "Engines activated, Shields at 100, all Engine pods are engaged."

"I am ready to go back to the battle True One...Thank you for helping me with my ship." She said.

ChiYou teleported AutumnStarr directly to DarkBast and extended the shielding around the cityship.


	7. Jedi: First meetings

Just as ChiYou extends the shield over _Whitewater_ the same round that nearly destroyed AutumnStarr's ship fired again, the Shields on ChiYou's ship held easly, not even fazed.

the ship that fired then revealed itself...a huge ship, not as big as ChiYou's but big anyhow.

_Dark Striker_ radioed this message..."this is _Dark Striker_ who are you and why is there a battle?"

three dozen troop ships launched from the newcomers launch bay. "we repeat...Who are you, and why is there a battle?" the ships started a defensev ring of cover in case any Jaffa tried to get by.

_who in the name of Bast our Mother is that?_ AutumnStarr wonderd as she rejoined the battle,

"Shepperd this is AutumnStarr, that is what hit me...do not engage, I'll see what they want." AutumnStarr radioed.

"Got it, I'll provide cover fire for you."

"you better." AutumnStarr said waving a paw(hand) over a panel "stealth mode activaed." "Shepperd go into stealth mode and stay on my portside."

"Got it" Shepperd radioed back.

"why must we always help the outnumbered" he says as he workds on the engines to tune them to get more power from them for the stealth feature.

O'Neil and other SG1 finished off the goa'uld gliders and came toward the _Whitewater_ along with the three dozen gliders under Un'sa's command.

"This is ChiYou. Un'sa, intercept formation one at any enemy gliders! O'Neil, return to HwanUng to refil the energy. Normally, the Corsair would not run ouf of fuel for 360 hours once fully-fueled but your Corsair was filled to the minimum fuel level. Hurry!"

"Well this is just great, why not tell me before hand?" O'niell said to himself as he headed back to ChiYou's ship.

As her ship got closer to the newcomers, AutumnStarr saw a faint simmer of light. _Oh Bast no! They got shields._ She keyd Shepperd, "Shepperd they got shields, get down to half power but stay in stealth mode."

"Got it" Shepperd said, "Rodney, How's the engine holding out?"

"I'm going in for a closer look at this ship." AutumnStarr said, waving a paw over a panel, "Hyperdrive activated"

A blue field appeard in front of Dark Bast and then the Ship vanished, 1/4 second later another blue field appeard on the INSIDE of the newcomers shields.

Everyone in Puddlejumper one watched as Dark Bast skimmed the outer suface of the new ship.

"Thor sent us to help these people, says they got three ZPMs that we can use after we do what we came for." Shepperd said, "that's why we are here, also to see some new scenery on the planet."

ChiYou pressed few buttons and created a diamond shaped shielding that stood flat right in between the cityship and the enemies.

"SG1, AutumnStarr, Shepperd person riding the Ancient vessel, this is ChiYou. I have placed a stasis shielding right in front of the cityship. Do not approach it. It will freeze you in a temporal flux that will freeze you in space-time continuum for a while. We cannot lose any warriors at this point."

"Understood" Teal'c Sheppard and AutumnStarr said.

"they are hundreds of years old, how do you think their holding outstatic yeah i'm on it sheppard" he replies to Autum as he continues to fiddle with the old yet somehow superior technology.

_What is this ship_ AutumnStarr wonderd as she skimmed the surface of it, _it does not look like TREF CANDAR's Blattleship city_ AutumnStarr saw a oversize launch bay in the frontal half of the big ship. everybody inside seemed to be getting odd looking ships ready for combat.

inside Dark Striker, everyone was going crazy, "warning, enemy ship has passed the outer shield, warning enemy ship has passed the outer shield"

_what is going on?_ Mace Windu thought as he enterd the bridge, "what is it?" he asked the Clone trooper driver.

"A ship has gotten past the shield. it has not ID'ed itself yet." came the reply

"Why?" Windu asked.

"we cannot see the ship on our screens sir" the reply came back. "seace fire and lets see if we can talk with these people." Windu told the clone trooper driver.

"Yes sir."

AutumnStarr radioed the odd ship, "This is AutumnStarr of THEE ANAR state why you are here. you have ten minutes." She said

"Sir we now have the unknown vessel on scanners" anther clone called from another part of the bridge.

"What is it" Windu asked.

"Still unknown sir, the database does not have this ship on file."

ChiYou zoomed in the view screen. The ship was large and from his advanced scan, there were at least ten thousand lifeforms inside the vessel and several of them had extremely high psi energy readings.

These readings are almost like that of the Protoss. But the design of these ships are nothing like the Protoss design. I must investigate this.

ChiYou contacted AutumnStarr.

"AutumnStarr, this is ChiYou. I will be teleporting myself to your ship shortly. I have my reservations on letting you be alone with these aliens. When I cam on board your ship, head into their hanger bay. My Protoss sensors detect powerful beings inside the ship, so will come with you."

"Understood, ChiYou."

ChiYou set the autopilot to teleport O'Neil and the rest of the SG1 to be teleported onto the bridge when they arrive at HwanUng's hangerbay. Then he teleported himself right behind AutumnStarr.

On Board _DarkBast_

With a flash of light ChiYou teleported inside the ship.

After AutumnStarr has took a glance at ChiYou, ChiYou approached the secondary cockpit. He sat down.

"What is it, True One?"

"It is strange... There are strong beings inside this alien ship and their power signature resembles that of the Protoss but the ship design is not like a Protoss ship. I must find who these beings are."

Before AutumnStarr can stop him, ChiYou tapped the communications panel.

"My name is ChiYou. This is a battle between the Goa'uld System Lords and the residence and their allies. Identify yourself and are you a part of either factions. I also ask permission to land in your hangerbay and talk in person."

"What ARE you doing? They could be goa'uld using deception. We know nothing of them!"

ChiYou smiled and gently stroked AutumnStarr's face. ChiYou's eyes was deep and filled with such sorrow AutumnStarr never have felt anywhere before.

"Do not worry, young one. Just drop me off here and I will be alright. Just... leave after I get off DarkBast. Then at least you would be safe."


	8. Jedi: First Meetings, part 2

"I'm not leaveing you. You helped my mother, in return I must help you." AutumnStarr said as the radio came on with,..

_"this is Dark Striker of the Galactic Republic...Who are the System Lords?"_

_they never heard of the System Lords_ AutumnStarr wonderd. "I am AutumnStarr of THEE ANAR, we are landing in your bay, any questions?" she said

_"None, you may land."_ the radio said.

AutumnStarr smiled to ChiYou. "here goes." _Bast help us_ AutumnStarr thought as the gaint hanger doos opened.

"Stealth system deactivated"

they landed. "We leave out the back entery, True One, follow me, I do not trust this place as of yet." She said grabbing her Plasma sword of it's holder.

Two clone troopers aproached the ship, from the side. the back ramp opened, and AutumnStarr stepped out, Zat in hand ready for use. "who are you?" She asked the two clones.

"follow us" they said.

AutumnStarr turned to ChiYou, "lets go."

As the Clone Troopers lead the way to the confrence room, Autumn and ChiYou got a very good look at the hallways of the odd ship.

**Meanwhile outside in space.**

the battleship city _Whitewater_ has begun to repair itself.

Shepperd and everyone in Puddlejumper one wait as AutumnStarr's ship disappears from view as it enters the landing bay.

O'Niell and company land and teleport to the bridge of ChiYou's massive ship.

**on Dark Striker.**

the three Jedi, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin are also enroute to the confrence room.

**in ChiYou's ship**

"What is that thing?" O'Niell asked looking out the window at Dark Striker. "It's huge!"

"you took the words out of my mouth Jack." Daniel said also stareing.

"Sir! I think that's our "friends" Ship that we took back to earth, that just got thru the shield" Sam said as Teal'c's voice came over the comm.

"the shield that ChiYou has put up is holding well." Teal'c said.

"That's good to hear." Jack said.

"The gliders headed planet side are also part of ChiYou's Jaffa."

"Is that a good thing?" Jack asked Sam.

She nodded. "Yes sir it is."

"Oh well, that's good to know" Jack said.

**On Dark Striker**

As they walked along the halls AutumnStarr put her Zat away, she kept her sword in her hand though ready for use. "True One...What is wrong?" She asked as the two of them were led to a large room. the Jedi were not there yet. She sat down in a chair, then after a few seconds she stood turned on her sword and begain to test herself, plasma sword spining with ease.

ChiYou closed his eyes and breathed. Without HwanUng's sensors, ChiYou had to do the 'feeling' himself through meditation.

"Do not worry, young one. I will protect you in any situation that may arise here. Besides, I think these people are not... enemy, at least."

However, ChiYou was still nervous. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. His sword was a Warp Blade given to him by Zeratul, the Praetor of the Dark Templar of the Protoss. It could cut almost anything. Then ChiYou took out a small medallion with a tiny Protoss crystal on it. He placed it on AutumnStarr's shoulder pad and it stuck there.

"In an emergency where I cannot protect you anymore, tap the crystal here and you will be teleported to HwanUng's Bridge."

ChiYou sighed as AutumnStarr placed a worried gaze at him. Then the door hissed open and three humans, one black and two white, entered. They wore a strange robe that was graceful yet efficient looking. CHiYou brightened up a bit. This might turn out fine as the three who entered were good people, or at least that was what his senses told him.

"I'll do the talking, young one. You just watch their moves. If something bad happens... go without me."

_something bad happens leave without me_ ChiYou's words told her that she would do something even if she did not want to.

"Nar Kee, True One." AutumnStarr said as the doors hissed open. She turned off her sword. she would watch, but she would also speak when spoken to as well.

Mace Windu open the converstation first, "I am Mace Windu, this is Master Kenobi, and Skywalker. who are you." He asked both AutumnStarr and ChiYou.

"I am AutumnStarr of THEE ANAR." AutumnStarr said,

"I am ChiYou, the 14th King of Hwan. Before anything else, I wish to know whether you are our enemy or not. Then tell us where you have come from."

Mace Windu cleared his throat and gazed into ChiYou's eyes.

"I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi Order of the Galactic Republic. This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Frankly, we do not even know where we are and I can assure you that we have met you for the first time. There is nothing in our ship's database of any ships in region. Therefore, we are not your enemy, unless you are an ally of our enemy, though I do not think that so."

"For all we know you are one of our enemies." AutumnStarr said, "it was you that fired on my ship was it not?" AutumnStarr asked, dark green eyes narrowed in anger.

"If it was your ship that was nearly disabled then yes the shot was from this ship." Mace windu said looking to AutumnStarr, "your ship is unknown to us, it could not be helped. We are sorry if you are hurt" Windu told her.

"what is your spicies?" Anakin Skywalker asked both ChiYou and AutumnStarr. "you look Human," He pointed to ChiYou, "but you look more like a Wookiee" he said to AutumnStarr, she just looked at him, not knowing if it was meant as a compilment or not.

"We know nothing of this region" Obi-Wan said, "What do you call this planet?" he asked going to the window looking out on the planet as well as the battle. "What are these ships as well?"

"Caltt'latc, of the Calt'lac system" AutumnStarr said, she looked at Anakin, "My race is called Anthrofeild. or Human-like Cats, the Children of Bastset our mother" she told him.

"We have never heard of your kind untill now" Mace Windu said. he looked to ChiYou, "you look Human but your eyes are not the same as a human's eyes, why?"

ChiYou chuckled.

"I am only part human. I am more of a parasite who is sharing the body of my host. My host has suffered serious brain damage, so I am in control now. My race is called the goa'uld. My host is a human, just as you are."

"How did you know we are humans?" asked Anakin.

"I am a goa'uld. I can sense the differences between the species."

"We apologize for whatever inconvenience we have caused you, and I hope there would be no more misunderstanding between us. We would leave as soon as our navigations are repaired of its malfunctions." said Mace Windu.

ChiYou cleared his throat.

"I am afraid that your navigations database will not be... functional here. Just before I have come here, I did a check up on how you got here, and found that your quantum signature is different from ours."

"What does that mean?" asked both AutumnStarr and Anakin.

"It means that you, master Jedi, are from a different dimension. Which also brings out the question why and how."

"That is also what we want to know." said Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid that it is partially my fault. I was preparing dimensional recall on our fighters to refuel when an artifact on the planet surface reacted to my energy signature, causing interdimensional conduit to appear briefly, and the conduit was attracted to the nearest source of psi energy, which is from you three Jedi."

"Psi energy? are you talking about the Force?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I do not know what Force is but you are emitting similar energy to that of the Protoss, though still a hundred times weak." ChiYou said

**AN **chapter went a little long, will be a 2 part chapter.


	9. Jedi: The arrival of Bastet

"Our mother is also a True One, helping us in our time of need." AutumnStarr said.

"your mother?" Anakin asked.

AutumnStarr nodded, fingering her sword. she was uneasy because of the two Clone troopers standing by the door. _why full body armor? anybody that wears full body armor says they are not friendly._ She thought. She stood and went to look out the window, just as a Ha'tak mothership appears fireing on Hathor's ship. _Mother is here!_ AutumnStarr thought as a message came over the comm.

_"This is the System Lord Bastet of the Calt'lac system...Where are my children?"_ came Bast's deep voice.

AutumnStarr responded, "hello Mother, it is I, AutumnStarr of THEE ANAR, where have you been?"

_"AutumnStarr my child, I have been banished for a while, 120 years is too long to be away."_ Bast said.

"Who is that on the comm?" Anakin asked, "he sounds like you." he pointed to ChiYou, AutumnStarr answerd him before ChiYou could respond.

"Her name is Bastet, she is my kinds mother." She said voice also deep like ChiYou's. "please donnot insult my mother again."

"I'm sorry I did not know" Anakin said. bowing his head to AutumnStarr who nodded.

_"where are you my child? I wish to see you"_ Bast said.

"I am on the odd shaped ship, they have a shield though, I donnot think you can get thru." AutumnStarr said.

_"they have a ringplatform do they not?"_ Bast asked.

"not that I know of Mother."

_"Nar Kee AutumnStarr I have a teleportation system that Thor has given me before i was banished. I shall use that."_

"Nar kee Mother" AutumnStarr said as Bast's ship moved above _Dark Striker_ two seconds later there was a flash of light at the door way. Bast appeard. "Hello ChiYou, it has been a long time welcome back"

ChiYou smiled brightly.

"Bast! It is good to see you again, cousin. What happened? Were you also banished like I was?"

"Almost. When Ra had found that you and your father has hidden the Garuda on my planet, he attacked me for the information. Few other things along with that has forced them to banish me, though I was not placed in a stasis like you. Anyway, I am grateful for the Protoss Crystal you gave me. I did not have to use the Sarcofagus too much and retained my sanity thanks to the mystical powers of that crystal."

"It is good then. What about others of our group?"

"Egeria escaped the clutches of Ra and formed Tok'ra. Though I have heard she died. Gluskab, Jar'Edo Wens, Mangar-kunjer-kunja, Heget, Dangun and Prometheus are dead, killed by the head System Lords. Hephaestus, Soma, Balam, Taweret, Pan and Mitra are still alive but all except Hephaestus and Mitra are in hiding."

"This is disturbing indeed. I have heard that Ra was killed and so was Apophis."

"Yes, they were. Thanks to the people of Tauri. Also, they have made alliances with the Tok'ra and the Asgard. Garshaw is currently leading the Tok'ra and they have made excellent progress in the fight against the oppression of the System Lords. We can talk about it later. Who are these humans?" asked Bast, pointing at the Jedi.

"I wondered the same thing. The Garuda must have reacted to the dimensional recall attempted so close to the planet surface. Protoss did mention something about the Garuda that it was affiliated with Xel'naga, who the Protoss believe as their gods."

"I have studies the Garuda for a long time and I was unsucessful in deciphering what it does and how it works, I could figure out that it has capability to bend and twist dimensions, like the dimensional recall of the HwanUng."

"Very interesting. However, we must know about these people." said ChiYou pointing at the Jedi.

Then Bast approached AutumnStarr and hugged her tightly.

"You have done well, my good daughter."

Mace Windu listened very carefully to the conversation with the feline-woman and the man. It was obvious that something the man with strong aura of Force did that brought Dark Striker to this strange place. Mace leaned forward in his chair.

"If you are responsible for our coming here, then surely you have means to return us to our original place, as you can see, we were on war and we must go back."

ChiYou and Bast winced. ChiYou cleared his throat.

"I am sorry to say that I cannot do it. Though my ship is capable of dimensional recall, it is beyond my ship's ability to send you back. However, once we recover the Garuda, I assure you that I'll do anything to return you, as the Garuda holds the key to your return."

Bast tapped ChiYou on the shoulder.

"I am sorry to say this, ChiYou, but the current location of Garuda, along with other fake Garudas, are controlled by the System Lords. The real Garuda is under Hathor's guard. Unfortunately, neither the Anthrofeilds nor the Tauri, have enough ground forces to retake the real Garuda."

Anakin quikcly interjected.

"If this 'Garuda' thing can return us to our original location, perhaps we can help to retake it. We have a sizable army on board this ship."

Obi-Wan frowned and waved his hand to hold back his student.

"That is not your call, my young padawan."

"I'm sorry, master, it's just that I am anxious to return..."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, young Skywalker." said Mace.

However, ChiYou and Bast were delighted by the idea.

"If you could help, we will be delighted to extend our best effort to return you to your dimension." said Bast

"If you can help us, it would be easier to retake the Garuda and therefore easier for me to access the Garuda."

"Where is the real Garuda, mother?"

"My child, the Garuda is hidden in a cave on the third peak of the GreyClaws Mountain Range. As you already know, and I have scanned, the region is crawling with Hathor's Jaffa." answered Bast.

"You have not moved the Garuda from where I have hidden it."

Bast shook her head.

"No, ChiYou. I planned to do it when the System Lords found that the Garuda was on Caltt'latc but they captured and banished me on my route as I was returning from planet Farn where your servant U'sa and our friend Hephaestus are hiding."

"I see. AutumnStarr, contact O'Neil and tell them of our situation and ask whether they agree with receiving help from these aliens should they offer it."

AutumnStarr smiled when she heard that Mitra was alive on Farn.(or so she thought) but when she heard that Hathor's Jaffa had overrun the GrayClaws she looked to the three Jedi, "Mother, ci ni Huar-tu ni?(Mother why does Hathor want this thing?)" She asked. if they could help them, they would Help the Jedi

"Hathor belives that it will give her power over Anubis." Bast answerd her.

When ChiYou told her to make contact with the Tauri group she nodded, "Yes, I will do that from my ship." She said standing, she then left the room, but before she left she huged her mother once more, "Ei ni ti noa Ei dr ti(I will return mother, I promise)" she said.

She enterd her ship, and started the comm, "Shepperd, O'Niell, my home world has been overrun by Hathor, My mother Bast has arrived here to help us, however, that is not doable without more soldiers." She said.

"Oh how I hate that Goa'uld" O'Neill mutterd.

"the people in this ship have offerd to help, Mother and ChiYou want you to have a say in this." AutumnStarr told him.

"hmm, how many soldiers does that ship carry?" Carter asked.

"4,000 troops, though I do not trust them"

"Why?"

"these troops wear full body armor, My kind do not trust any that do not show their skin." AutumnStarr said. "But if you say we should use these troops they offer, I go by your choice"

"Lets go with this for the time being. I'd like to see these troops for myself." O'Neill said.

"very well, you see the teleportation ring?"

"yes."

"stand on it."

O'Niell did so and vanished in a flash of light, two seconds later he appeard in the cocpit of AutumnStarr's ship.

"well where is everyone?" Jack asked his scarcasem getting the best of him, "where are the troops you spoke of? I don't see them, they must be hiding in the weapons lockers."

"come with me O'Neill. I must tyake you to meet the head people of this ship." AutumnStarr told him.

the two of them left her ship, the clones that lead AutumnStarr to her ship raised their weapons at O'Niell, "Who are you?" one asked. O'Niell fingerd his P90 "uh AutumnStarr, a little help."

"he is with me, let him alone now" AutumnStarr said activating her sword, the clones lowerd their weapons, "this way" they said leading them to the room where the three Jedi and the two True Ones where. AutumnStarr truned off her sword.

as they neared they heard Bast ask, "You have never heard of the System Lords?"

"Who are these System Lords? are they like the Trade Federataion?"

"The who?" O'Niell asked as they enterd the room.

"and you are?" Mace Windu asked.

"Col, Jack O'Niell, US Air Force." Jack said looking at the two clones by the door. "who are they?" he jerked a thumb at the two.

"that is a question I wanted to ask you." Bast said truning to Jack, "my child who is this?"

"this is a friend from Tauri" AutumnStarr said hugging her mother again. "O'Niell this is my mother Bast. a True One like ChiYou."

"nice to meet you." Jack said, "now will somebody tell me what's going on?"

ChiYou raised his hand to silence everyone then he spoke.

"I will explain."

He cleared his throat.

"The Garuda is a spaceship made by an unknown alien who is affiliated with the Protoss, an alien from different dimension who have help a small group of goa'ulds to fight against the powerful System Lords such as Ra. Garuda was such a powerful ship that its capabilities were... extreme. Even Janus..."

"ChiYou, Kree'ta!" shouted Bast with alarm in her voice. Then ChiYou also made a face of surprise and bowed his head. Bast continued the story.

"When whoever was controlling the Garuda disappeared, fearing that Ra would take hold of it, ChiYou hid it on Caltt'latc and Hephaestus made almost one hundred fake Garuda to fool the System Lords. However, after ChiYou was defeated by Hwang Di, Ra banished ChiYou to a remote planet within a sacophagus. Other members of our small group who fought against the oppressive regimes of the System Lords, managed to evade capture but when Mangar-kunjer-kunja was captured, he told Apophis that the Garuda was hidden on Caltt'latc. He never managed to come to Caltt'latc for Garuda but Hathor, Baal and Anubis were also made aware of the Garuda's location. That is why there is a war here. Whoever possesses the Garuda would have enough power to wipe out the entire galaxy of his or her enemy."

Then O'Neil asked a question, pointing at the Jedi.

"What about them?"

"Garuda is affiliated with the Protoss, and my ship HwanUng uses Protoss teleportation technology. When I attempted to use dimensional recall to bring the Corsairs to the hanger bay of HwanUng it seemed to have reacted with the Garuda and somehow brought these people and this ship from a different dimension to ours."

Sam was excited at the prospect of a new technology and Daniel was thinking about the incidents with the quantum mirror.

"As for you, Jedi, I have no knowledge of a 'Trade Federation' but I can assure you that neither Hathor nor Baal, not to mention Anubis, would do nothing against you, especially when you have thousands of humanoid soldiers. They will try to capture or kill you. They think they are really 'gods'. The System Lords rule planets as 'gods' and treat the inhabitants of those planets as slaves. These people of Tauri fights to free those people from the oppress of the System Lords. I you would fight with us, I would be grateful. Now, tell us of yourselves and this Trade Federation, Jedi."

AutumnStarr's ears flattened to her head when Bast shouted to ChiYou, after Bast explained to the three Jedi about the ship, she spoke,

"Mother...is Mitra onboard your ship?" She asked.

"yes my child she is." Bast said.

"may I contact her?"

"yes." Bast said.

AutumnStarr did so. "Mitra kinnea tow ni ri?(Mitra are you there)"

_"I am here Kitten"_ Mitra said, she always called AutumnStarr a kitten, which she was compeard to Mitra's age.

"Can you come to me and Mother?" AutumnStarr asked.

_"If Bastet allows it I shall."_

AutumnStarr turned to Bast. "Mother? can she?" Bast nodded. AutumnStarr turned back to her comm, "Mother has said yes...bring Sazhi'fa with you.(Bastet's staff weapon)" AutumnStarr told her.

_I" am on my way, Bastet's weapon as well as mine and yours with me."_ Mitra said.

the two clones by the door stiffened a bit once more as the flash of light appeard and a Female warrior appeard carring three weapons with her. "Hello Kitten" She said.

"Hello Mitra." AutumnStarr said.


	10. Jedi: Weapons testing part 1

Jack raised his P90 the same time the two clones raised their weapons, "drop 'em." he said finger on the trigger of his gun. "I'm not in the mood for blowing you away." He said.

Mitra steped over to Bast, and handed over her weapon. "I made sure Sazhi'fa has a full charge." She said.

"thank you, Mitra." Bast said as the Goddess moved around the table to AutumnStarr.

"Here is your mother Bar'cac's staff weapon, Luum'min'dea, she wants you to use it when we storm the GreyClaws Range." Mitra said handing the Staff to AutumnStarr.

Jack still kept his P90 on the two clones, "I said to drop those popguns!" he said sarcasem getting the best of him again, "those things are probably not as good as Jaffa weaponry." He said when the clones lowerd their weapons.

"Jaffa weaponry?" one of the clones asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jack said

After Obi-Wan waved away the Clones, O'Neil and others also lowered their weapons.

Mace Windu broke the silence.

"We are members of the Order of Jedi Knights, who serve and protect the Galactic Repulbic which rule more than three quaters of our galaxy. However, there has been a disturbance in the peace the Jedi have managed. A rogue Jedi has formed a rebellion against the Republic and we are at war. One of the main contributers to the Seperatist cause is the Trade Federation I've mentioned. They have massive capital, ships and troops which the Count Dooku, the rogue Jedi and the leader of the Seperatists, have sent against us. We were on our way to a remote planet called Salsia, where the enemy has placed strategically important supply bases as well as war factories. We were heading there to destroy the enemy installations when we were suddenly teleported here. We, Jedi, working as generals of the Clone army were in charge, but I fear that the rest of the fleet is now destroyed by the Seperatist."

ChiYou shook his head.

"I do not think so, Jedi. The Garuda can send you and your ship to the point not long after your disappearance, allowing you back before your fleet is destroyed. "

O'Niell asked a question.

"How big is this fleet?"

"32 ships the same size as this. four thousand soldiers each." Obi-Wan said.

"Is that a good thing?" O'Niell asked Daniel.

"I think so." He replied.

"OK so, where do we go from here?" Jack asked the Jedi.

"My home has been overrun by Hathor's jaffa as we speak." AutumnStarr said.

"That's bad." O'Niell said, "You say you have troops onbord?" He asked Mace Windu.

"You wish to see the troops?" Mace asked him.

"Yes I do, because I know this...place better then you and being under orders to work alongside her" Jack pointed to AutumnStarr. "as well as under her mother, who is on that ship out there that is getting blown away as we sit here talking...I think we should get a look at the troops you have here." he said.

AutumnStarr nodded, "I would like to see these troops as well."  
She said.

"Well you have already seen some of the troops as you were led here to this room, pluse the two at the door." Anakin said.

"Well OK then forget about seeing the troops," Jack said, "you got a emty suit like theirs?" he asked pointing at the Clones.

"Yes we have many, why?" Mace asked.

"Have one set up in here." Jack said. when nobody moved he said "Now would be a good time if you want to go back to your home," he said getting a little mad.

"Very well" Mace Windu ssid, he turned to the Clones, "Bring in three full suits of Clone trooper armor in here and set them up over there." he pointed to the far side of the room.

"Yes sir." they said leaving the room, they returned ten minutes later with the armor and set them up.

Obi-Wan asked "Why do you want the armor set up in front of you?"

Jack asked AutumnStarr, "You mind giving me that Jaffa staff?" She did so.

Jack aimed the staff at the armor, "Aske a question, get an answer." he said fireing the staff at the armor. blowing a fist sized hole in the leg below the knee, "Oh boy" he mutterd as the second blast blew off the leg all the way.

"Zat gun please" he said to AutumnStarr handing back the staff. "thank you" he said taking the Zat and fireing a three round burst, the armor vaperized. "yup just as I thought, gonna be fun taking the planet." Jack said. "you guys got any weapons that I may try?" he was given a E-11 Auto-rifle, "this sucker's heavy." he grunted. he fried a shot, "not bad. might take out a Jaffa at three hundred yards, I don't know if it'll hit anything further then that."

"Your weaponry is diffrent compaired with ours." Obi-Wan said as Jack handed the Zat to AutumnStarr.

"Not by much, I see on this it's got 'stun' about as good as Zat, one thing though."

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"Well on a Zat the first shot stuns, the second kills, the third vaporizes." Daniel said taking the weapon from Jack. "your right this thing is heavy, Teal'c would love this thing."

"OK we'll bring him one." Jack said.

"Can we go to my planet now?" AutumnStarr asked.

"Not yet." Jack said "I gotta call to make. Mind if I do it from your ship?" AutumnStarr nodded.  
"I'll come with you." Bast said.

"OK then lets go" Jack said, He pulled Daniel aside, "Daniel...who am I going with?"

"Her name is Bast, known as the God of Cats ten thousand years ago." Daniel said

"Wonderful." Jack said leaveing the room with Bast. "just wonderful."

Getting to AutumnStarr's ship he called Shepperd, "Shepperd this is O'Niell, do you copy?"


	11. Jedi: Weapon testing storming the planet

ChiYou, watching O'Neil testing out weaponaries, stood next to Mace Windu.

"I wonder what kind of weapons you Jedi use? From your demeanor, you would not be using such uncivilised weapons."

Mace nodded with a smile.

"We agree that these blasters are uncivilised. That is why we use these. This is called a lightsaber. It is unique to each Jedi, for each Jedi assembles his or her own."

Mace showed ChiYou his own lightsaber and even turned it on. The purple energy sword gleamed. ChiYou nodded.

"I have a similar weapon. This was given to me by an alien race, and it is called a Warp Blade."

ChiYou took out his sword. It was shorter, thinner and smaller than the sheath but when ChiYou turned it on, translucent energy blade shot out from the hilt. ChiYou's blade was slightly longer then a lightsaber's blade.

AutumnStarr watched as Mace turned his Lightsaber on, as well as ChiYou, "I have a weapon simailer to yours" She said taking out her plasma sword and turning it on, the white twin paralle blades appeard just slightly shorter then Mace Windu's weapon. but it was wider because of the twin blades, "When one of my people defeat an enemy, we take the fallen ones' weapon for our own...But I myself made this weapon." AutumnStarr said. "but when the time comes for long rang attacks, I go with a Staff Weapon or a Zat'kin'tel" She told the Jedi, pulling out her Zat. the brown/gold weapon was folded in on itself untill she pressed a switch, it poped open looking like a snake about to strike.

As Mace, AutumnStarr and ChiYou compared their weapons, A clone with yellow colored shoulder patch came and bowed to Mace.

"What is it commander?" asked Mace.

"General Windu, except for the five hunred to defend the ship, all foour thousand five hunred Clones are ready for the attack of the surface. Also, I have ordered half of ARC-170s and all of LAATs as the part of the ground force. Whenever you are ready, general!"

"Thank you, commander. Here, take the coordinates and give the order. Push back the enemy and secure the location. Taking the position and securing it is the primary objective."

"Shall we?" asked Mace Windu and others all agreed.

"How are we going down there?" asked Daniel.

"The Dark Striker is going to land not far from the objective and then we can ride in LAATs." answered Obi-Wan.

"What is that?" asked O'Neil.

"A LAAT stand for Low Altitude Assault Transport and is used by the Republic forces as gunships and cargo transports." answered Mace.

ChiYou nodded.

"Very well, Jedi. We shall go in your transport vessels."

**On the Planet Surface...**

The Dark Striker spewed out about 200 starfighters from its hanger and headed down to the planet's surface. As soon as it landed, numerous LAATs launched carrying Clones, the Jedi, the SG team, ChiYou, AutumnStarr and Bast. Mitra went back to Bast's Ha'tak to fend off Hathor's space forces.

Hathor's rag-tag Jaffa army was taken by surprise. Unlike other powerful goa'uld System Lords, Hathor's forces were gathered through collecting small bits from the armies of the System Lords that were either destroyed by other System Lords or the SG-1. This meant that her forces were not quite uniform in style or experience. Compared to her army, the extremely well-trained Clones were like a Green Berret to a day-old infant.

The DC-15A Blaster Rifles were more than a match for the Jaffa staffs distributed sparsely throughout the Hathor's army. The Clones assailed the Jaffa relentlessly. The AT-TEs and the LAATs sweeped al the heavy weaponaries of Hathor's Jaffa army and the V-Wing fighters blasted all the strategical turrets and strongholds along the mountain ridges.

The GreyClaws Mountain Range began from a vast grassland that was cut in hlaf by a wide river. The Dark Striker landed near the river and the Clones set up four command posts leading toward the mountain range. The Jedi and SG team, as well as AutumnStarr, ChiYou and Bast, were carried in three LAATs escorted by eight ARC-170 fighters. SPHA-T (Self Propelled Heavy Artillery- Turbolaser) walker were also deployed not far from the mountain range.

When the Jedi and others landed at the forward-most command post, the Clone Commander wearing yellow came with two red marked captains behind him.

"General Windu, we have secured all the strategical postions on the plains. However, our troops are having some difficulties going up the mountain. We will need heavier air surrport, but the Dark Striker's V-Wings are not equiped with bombing capability, general."

Mace nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand. However, we must push forward."

Then O'Neil interjected.

"Don't worry about the heavy air support."

Then O'Neil spoke into his radio.

"Sheppard! Where are you?"

_"I am here, sir!"_

"Good! Blast those turrets on the ridges. Our friends are having some problems with air support."

"_Understood!"_

Then five Puddlejumpers came from the high atmosphere and sped toward the mountain range. Then shot four shots of the drone weapons each. The drone weapons were devastating. The turrets were blasted to pieces and LAATs and foot soldiers took over those positions.

Then ChiYou spoke.

"It is not of my people to not to lead in a battle. Jedi Windu, send me to the frontline."

Then O'Neil nodded, and lifted his gun.

"I'm going too!"

Windu shook his head.

"I guess there is no choice. We'll all go."

The ride in the LAAT almost made AutumnStarr puke, _I'm driving the next one_ She told herself as they landed next to the forward command center, when she heard they were haveing trouble going up she said to Mace Windu. "You are a general?" She asked.

Mace nodded, "I am."

"Then you must speak with my elders when this battle is over."

"your Elders?"

"Yes...my Elders are the leaders of my Nation."

"And that is?"

"THEE ANAR" AutumnStarr said. "I would very much like to see you use that" She pointed to Maces' lightsaber. She turned on her own weapon. "I wonder...are our weapons the same?"

"Let us find out." Mace said turning on his saber he moved it against the feline-womans' weapon, slapping it a few time to test it. Mace was amazed to see that his saber didn't even dent the twin bladed sword.

"You say you made this weapon?" Mace asked her.

"Yes I made this...ten years ago." AutumnStarr told him, "at the start of my home planets' Great Battle"

"Great Battle?"

"Yes...to rid our kind of the System Lords"

"you spoke of them before...who are the System Lords?" Mace asked.

Bast overheard them talking. "you can ask me that Jedi." She said. "For I myself am a System Lord"

"Who are these System Lords?" Mace asked Bast as AutumnStarr, sword in hand droped out of the LAAT to the ground on top of a Jaffa unit of Hathors' army, Hathor though was _inside _the GreyClaws Range. She radioed ChiYou and the others, _"Hathor is inside the GreyClaws, not on them. my people know this land, smaller uints will be needed."_

"As in, how many per unit?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"10 at most, 8 soldiers and two of everyone else."_

"Sounds like a plan" Jack said.

"Sir" Sam said.

"What?"

"I think we have a problem" Daniel said finshing what Sam was about to say.

"What?" Jack asked. Daniel pointed skywards.

"Oh hell no" Jack said seeing Baals' massive fleet appear, "guys we got company!" He yelled into the radio. "Baal's on his way. and he's got a bigger army."


	12. The GreyClaws Range

ChiYou growled.

"Hathor's forces are too worn down for us to see Hathor and Baal fight to death. Jedi Windu, I reemebered seeing your ship to have many of its weapons on the sides as well. Since your ship's portside is facing the Baal's fleet, may be it can hold against Baal until I can call my ship to help us here. AutumnStarr, contact Mitra and tell her to bring the entire fleet here. Only that amount would stop Baal."

_"I shall do that now True One"_ AutumnStarrs voice said over the comm, then came this, _"Mitra...Can you keep Baal at bay?"_

_"Sadly I cannot,for Dura'teek has been damaged, however...I will do what I can"_

Bast was not very happy at those words, "What do you mean Mitra?"

_"all tri-star weapons are offline, shields however are still online."_

"That's both good and bad" Jack said.

"What do you mean?" obi- Wan asked.

"If she can't fire, we're sitting ducks" Jack replyed

"what about secondary weapons Mitra? can you run those?"

_"Sadly I can to a limited range, Bast."_ Mitra said, _"However, if I can route the power to one gun I might be able to take out a ship or two."  
_  
"Not a bad thought" Jack said. Bast agreed. "Mitra...do it." Bast said.

ChiYou added.

"I can set the auto pilot on board my ship to blast any of Baal's ships but as the battle progresses, it will not be recognise the difference from Bast's fleet and Baal's."

Then ChiYou changed channel to match Mitra's.

"Mitra, this is ChiYou. You have driven my ship before. After you do whatever you can with the Ha'tak, board my ship and use it to fight off Baal."

_"Understood, ChiYou!"_

Then ChiYou turned to Mace.

"Jedi Windu, we must ride your LAATs into the lybrinth into which Hathor entered. It is made by Haphaestus, thus will be filled with many machines that would hinder us, but the corridors are large enough to bring the LAATs. We must go now!"

Then Mace turned to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, you and young Skywalker must hold our positions here so when we return, the Dark Striker can leave immediately."

"I understand, master Windu. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you."

"Let's go! Come AutumnStarr."

"we shall take my ship" AutumnStarr said saying in Anthrofeild, _"Si ni tri,ni to fa."_ it was the Recall code for her ship, when spoken into a comm it would lock onto the unit in AutumnStarr's hands, the ship blasted out of Dark Strinkers hanger bay and landed nearby.

"you shall follow me Jedi, however...if your guys are as good on the ground in ship-to-ship combat...please cover me"

"Yes ma'am" the Clone driver of the LAAT that Windu and ChiYou and SG-1 were in said, "Beta's three and four provide cover fire for front ships..."

"yes sir" came the reply from both LAATs.

"I have weapons of my own...however, they need to recharge their Naqardria power." AutumnStarr said as she enterd her ship.

"you want somebody to fire the other weapons on your ship?" Jack asked as the LAAT he was one landed to emty of troops.

"If you wish to come along, you may do so." AutumnStarr told Jack as the two entered Dark Bast.

"OK...shall we go?" Jack said sitting down in the co-pilots chair.

"ChiYou...are you ready to go?" AutumnStarr asked.

"Let's go."

Then they were off. Flanked by two LAATs, and with Dark Bast in the forward position, the four ships flew deep into the Grey Claws Mountain Range, and they entered a massive monolithic cave-like structure. The hallway was dark and old. The headlights of the LAATs barely gave them enough lightings to not to crash into the walls.

_"Careful, there will be booby traps from this point on."  
_  
Undoubtably, there were corpses of dozens after dozens of Hathor's Jaffa, killed by the defensive mechanism and booby traps.

_"AutumnStarr, land your ship here with the head pointed outward. We will ride the LAATs from here. Let's leave the Dark Bast here as an emergency escape..."_

Before ChiYou could finish his sentence, one of the guarding LAATs burst into flames when the defensive mechanisms fired on it. Fortunately, the other LAATs turned on their shields just in time.

_"I'll teleport you to my location now!"_

Then ChiYou tapped something on his wristband and AutumnStarr appeared right in front of him with a flash of light from ChiYou's teleportation.

_Just before ChiYou teleported those inside Dark Bast did the following flashback takes place_  
"That I shall do, front outwards." AutumnStarr said. Seeing the portside LAAT get blown away.

"Whoa! that was bad." Jack said getting up. "You guys think we will be walking back?"

"Hopefuly not O'Niell" Bast said holding out a hand for him to take while stepping onto the center LAAT, "the Anthrofeilds built this range to defend from attacks to the planet...AutumnStarr, do you know the way from here?"  
_End flashback_

"Sadly I know very little of this place, Mother" AutumnStarr said. "ChiYou...you have hid the ship we are after here, is there a way around this traps?"

The LAATs continued to push forward and Mace used the force to deflect few projectile weapons.

ChiYou nodded.

"There is a service path through which Hephaestus and I escaped after building this place. However, we have to go another five hundred meters to get to the entrance of that tunnel."

Then Mace asked the Clone pilot.

"Pilot! Can the shields hold for next five hundred meters?"

"Barely, general Windu."

The LAATs barely made it, indeed. At about 490m, the pilots decided land the burning LAATs, with the ship on fire. Mace, ChiYou, Bast, AutumnStarr, Jame and the SG team stepped on to the ground and the LAATs lifted up to return when they were shot down. Fortunately, nine clones survived the fall and gathered around Mace.

"What now, snakehead?" asked O'Neil.

"There! That small ventilation shaft is actually the entrance to the service path."


	13. Hathor

AutumnStarr jumped off the LAAT onto the ledge, staff ready, She looked around, then not seeing anyone she asked. "What way from here?"

Jack had gotten off with AutumnStarr, going to what looked like a door, opening it he aimed his gun thru as he looked in, "I don't see anything."

"What is this place again?" Daniel asked going to a wall to see if there was any writing on it.

"This place is called the GreyClaws Range,when viewed from the air, it looks like grey claws of a Anthrofeild" AutumnStarr told him.

ChiYou waved at the rest of the group.

"This way!"

The group entered the service tunnel and walked for an hour.

"How long does this tunnel go for?" asked Daniel, sounding tired.

"We are almost there."

The clones led the front with full alertness. Jame and Teal'c brought up the rear.

AutumnStarr and Bast quietly spoke to each other in the Anthrofeild language and Sam was busy asking ChiYou about the Protoss technologies. It was another ten minutes before the clones stopped in front of a door.

Then radio came in.

"_This is major Sheppard! Colonel O'neil, come in!"  
_  
"O'Neil here. What now, major?"

_"We have managed to fend off Baal's fleet, he has retreated to the other side of the planet. Also, Mitra just informed us that TREF ANDAR has been overrun by Anubis."_

"Understood, major."

"It seems that we must hurry. It's through that door."

ChiYou opened the door and the clones fanned out to secure the area. Then one of the clones noticed two Jaffa standing on the far side of the chamber, guarding a large door. The Jaffa fired their staff weapons, and the clones return-fired. Mace, ChiYou and AutumnStarr took out their energy swords and blocked as many energy bolts as possible. Other members of the group fired upon the Jaffa as well.

Then as the group cautiously approached the massive stone door, it opened revealing a massive hanger bay with a single ship. On the other side of the hangerbay was Hathor herself and a dozen of her best bodyguards and almost fifty Jaffa.

"Uh oh. This is not going to be pretty." said Daniel

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for this chapter being so short, time is of a essance with my wrting as well as Role-Playing, however there will now be three chapters posted once per week or every three days... whichever comes first. 


	14. Fighting for the Garuda

AutumnStarr had never seen Hathor before, but Bast has, seeing Hathor brought back a age-old memry, taking up her staff she opened fire..."leave here Hathor...it is over" Bast shouted.

"I think so too" Jack said fireing as well.

after hereing that Anubis had gotten here as well as Baal, AutumnStarr fired her Zat at Hathor. "do what my Mother says False One" she shouted.

"No I think not." Hathor said fireing her weapon at the group.

"INCOMING!" Jack yelled as the Clones opened fire on the Jaffa.

they returned fire, the massive Hanger filled with a deadly cross-fire, but the Clones fought on, lowering the enemy down with their weaponry.

"these guys are good" Jack told Sam.

"they sure are." Sam said.

within a half hour Hathors Jaffa gave up, but her bodygards did not. they opened fire on the group.

the Clones did their best to fire at the Jaffa bodygards, taking out a few for one injury per Clone.

Jack slamed a fresh clip into his P90, "I hope we don't go home in a body bag" He mutterd fireing on the Jaffa closest the ship.

Then Hathor turned toward a strange console behind her and reached into a small box on the left. She took out a sword that looked very similar to ChiYou's sword. ChiYou's eye flashed with anger.

"_How dare you touch that, Ha'taaka (vile one)! Mai'tac Lo (damn you)! That is the weapon of my father! Gonach (an unknown insult)!_"

Hathor sneered as she turned it on. the blue blade came into life and she used it to deflect a laser bolt from a clone right back. The clone went down. His eyes flashing, ChiYou spoke to O'Neil.

"_I will deal with her, O'Neil. She is my prey._"

Then swinging his blade, ChiYou charged at Hathor. mace Windu, seeing ChiYou's anger, ran right next to ChiYou and deflected Jaffa's attacks from that side.

Only two clones remained. The SG-1 was hiding behind a raised platform and shooting randomly at hathor's bodyguard. Jame quickly sneaked up the ramp to the second floor and went right above the Jaffa bodyguards. Just before he was about to press down on the trigger, something went through him. An energy blade like Mace Windu's but of red color. Sam saw it all.

"Jame! No!"

Mace Windu suddenly felt a great disturbance in force. It was so dark and warped. The force trembled by the hate and anger of the disturbance. Still deflecting random bolts of jaffa weapons, mace looked up, to see a red lightsaber blade protruding the chest of Jame Jonkin. Someone was behind Jame and he was shrouded in the darkness. Mace seemed to remember that presence. But it could not be. He was killed. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan confirmed that he killed himself. It could not possibly be Xanatos.

Jame fell, life leaving him, and Xanatos, still looking as young as the day he left the Jedi Order, stepped outside the shades.

"Well, well, master Windu. I am surprised you came all this way."

"Xanatos! Qui-Gon said you killed yourself!"

"That I did, master Windu. But somehow, I was here. I was dicovered on some obscure planet by dear Hathor's Jaffa. She tried to make me her Prime but my power of the dark side 'pursuaded' her that we should remain allied. Now, here we are. Though you do not know, Hathor has massed a massive fleet on her main stronghold on the planet Krinsia, and as soon as we gain the control of this ship Garuda, I am coming home with Hathor's Jaffa army. When we ally to the Trade Federation, we will overwhelm the Jedi."

"You will fail, Xanatos. The Republic is already at war. The Trade Federation has rebelled against the Republic and the Republic now has a massive military force. You see those men with white armor. They are the soldiers of the Republic."

"I don't need to know such things, master Windu. But I will kill you. I have grown much stronger than you!"

Then Xanatos jumped down with his red lightsaber blazing. Mace blocked it. Indeed Xanatos have become stronger than before, but not quite Mace's level. Yet, Xanatos matched Mace evenly, by using the Goa'uld hand-device. Mace found it difficult just to evade the attacks of the hand-device. Any less Jedi would have already fallen.

---------------------------------------------------

ChiYou was more than surprised. When did Hathor learn to fight with a blade? She was fast and furious in her attacks. ChiYou, losing the momentum, was being pushed back. It was then where AutumnStarr joined the fight. She was very good. Hathor got angry.

"_Di'dak'dida (You dare)! Kree'ta (Stop that/Go away from there), mortal. I shall kill you later._"

"I don't think so, Hathor."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me! I am Hathor, a goddess! A harsesis like you will not defeat me!"

AutumnStarr saw it all, Jame falling, ChiYou fighting, Windu fighting the unknown man, SG-1 shooting Jaffa, so she did the next best thing...she joined ChiYou who was both shocked and stunned that a woman-like cat could fight such a woman like Hathor.

Spinning and slashing with the grace of, not a Jedi, but a cat, a cat defending her homeland from her wrost enemy. "you are not a goddess, Bastet is the goddess of this planet...not you." She said, Plasma sword clashing with Hathor's stolen sword, "you... will...leave ...here... now" AutumnStarr grounted out with every strike, never backing down.

"Kill me later?...I think not" AutumnStarr hissed. jumping over Hathors under-cut. "Vi,Ni,hounur ri!" AutumnStarr cried as she held her sword high.

Mace felt a strong pull thru the force and wonderd where it came from, he then saw AutumnStarr and ChiYou fighting side by side against Hathor. he saw the cat-womans sword go it no the air then come crashing down.

AutumnStarr brought her sword down at the ground in front of Hathor, blasting pieces of rock and metal at her.

Hathor knew the game was up when the cat did her thing but she fought on.

Hathor shouted at Xanatos as she was pushed back by the combined attacks of AutumnStarr and ChiYou.

"Xanatos! We cannot hold!"

Then Hathor used her hand device to puch back ChiYou and AutumnStarr and ringed herself out. Then Xanatos did the same.

The Jaffa were defeated and the bodyguards committed suicide.


	15. A love struck System Lord

ten minutes later  
--------------------

the group finally finished cleaning things up and reached the door of the Garuda. The Garuda was massive. The ship they saw in the hanger was only the command bridge and it was already as big as five Dark Bast put togather.

"Ahhh! The Garuda!"

after Hathor and Xanatos had fled AutumnStarr led the reamning two Clones on how to clean up the dead Jaffa.

"put them all into a pile there" she said pointing with one hand while the other rubed her nexk where Hathors' hand device blasted into her.

"Done ma'am,"one of the Clones said, "what do you want us to do now?"

AutumnStarr saw three other Clones laying on the ground where they had fallen, injured with wounds from the Jaffa staffs, "pick up the ewapons that our enemy had used on us...and put them into the ship...then help your comrades"

as the Clones did as they were told AutumnStarr aimed her Zat at the pile of dead Jaffa and fired three times. then she also helped the two Clones with their comrades, getting them inside the ship.

the inside was huge bigger then her ship was, Might even be bigger then her home town, after finding the sickbay, which was right when you enterd you looked straight at it. she did not know if it was the sick-bay, but it'll have to do for now. She left the troopers there, and followed everyone else to the bridge...it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. rich colors on the dashbords of blue and gold and yellow and pink, as well as other colors made it look as if it were a living ship.

Then watching the group settle in, ChiYou stepped on to a platform along with Sam, which was an elevator platform. ChiYou got off at floor two floors up and spproached a console. He tapped a large black orb in the middle of the console. Power was back on. Then a voice came.

_:I am Xe'Thris, the main computer of the Gan'Xrithia, also called the Garuda by the people of this galaxy. What can I do for you:_

"I am ChiYou. Do you recognise me?"

_:I do, in fact. I see that your familiarity with the technologies of the 'First Born' is great.:_

"First Born?" Asked Sam.

"Protoss is the 'First Born' in the languages of the Xel'Naga."

"Wow! These machines! I don't even know anything! There is no reference but it sure looks great."

"Can... Can you work it?"

"What? You mean you can't?"

ChiYou actually looked embarassed.

"Hmp... I know... some basic functions but not the whole thing. Especially not the Dimensional Warp. I can make it fly and fire weapons... that's it."

"I don't know... I wish Rodney was here. He is better with these computer stuff. I just do physics."

"Who is this 'Rodney'?"

"Oh, he is a scientist assigned to the Atlantis team. He is on board Major Sheppard's Puddlejumper."

"Good!"

Then ChiYou tapped something on the console and with a flash of light, Dr Rodney Mackay appeared, with his body in sitting position, thus falling on his behind.

"Rodney!" shouted Sam.

"Now, you can work it." said ChiYou trying to keep his face totally still. After all, a goa'uld shouldn't laugh at someone falling on his behind.

Then O'Neil shouted from two floors below.

"ChiYou! What did you do! Sheppard just called to say Dr Mackay has disappeared!"

"Hmmp... 'Ooops'? I think..."

AutumnStarrs' ears twitched at the sound of someone falling, She heard O'Niell yell and looked foer a way up to ChiYou.

then, finding one she went up to the level they were on. She saw a human she had not met, she stoped see that the man was sitting on the floor looking around confused.

AutumnStarr offerd a hand to him, "are you OK?" She asked him.

Looking around to see where he was Rodney saw Sam. "where am I?" He asked seeing the feline. "I'm fine thanks" He said after AutumnStarr helped him up.

"OK why am I here? where is Maj. Shepperd?"

ChiYou chuckled and approached the scientist.

"I am sorry, 'Rodney'. Sam here asked for your presence. We need to work out how to use the Dimensional Breach device on board Garuda, quickly. You can help Sam in figruing out how to do so."

Then ChiYou turned to AutumnStarr.

"Now that we have taken the Garuda, I'll teleport Dark Bast into the Garuda's hanger and take Garuda out of this mountain. Tell everyone who are outside to lift off. When the Garuda teleports itself out of the mountain, the empty hole will cause the mountain to collapse."

Suddenly ChiYou reached forth and gently stroked AutumnStarr's face. His eyes was filled with passion and love. It was so... seductive. However, Bast was there. Bast chuckled as she whispered 'loudly' to AutumnStarr.

"Ever a playboy, ChiYou. I can't believe you have broken my heart so long ago. Careful, AutumnStarr. ChiYou has taken the hearts of many goa'ulds and Jaffa, both male and female. He literally took the heart out from the males and seduced the females. Have you noticed how Mitra was so cold toward ChiYou? Mitra took ChiYou's betrayal very hard."

ChiYou's face became red as hot coal.

"What is past is past, Bast. Afterall, a man such as I need soemone to love."

"Don't fall for it, my dear AutumnStarr. ChiYou had many lovers and he truely mated with none."

Bast chuckled more and ChiYou's face got redder.

As ChiYou told her of what she was to do AutumnStarr nodded and started to turn to her radio when she felt a hand on her cheek, her face-fur hid her skin from showing red, when she heard Bast she smiled, ChiYou was a True One...Not a False One like Hathor...Then remembering Hathor AutumnStarr took something off her belt and handed it to ChiYou...it was the stolen sword the Hathor was useing... AutumnStarr had seen Hathor drop it as she fled.

"Hathor droped this...I think it belongs to you" She said.

She then turned on her radio to Obi-Wan..."Master Kenobi"

"Yes?"

"Everyone on land is to lift off back to your ship...we have made it to the ship we are after, when we lift off the Mountain will fall"

"Understood" Obi-Wan said "WE shall meet you in the air"

"Good...see you at the Battleship City _Whitewater_"

"Understood"

AutumnStarr turned to ChiYou, "Dark Bast is in the hanger is it not?"

ChiYou checked one of the consoles and nodded.

"Yes. Dark Bast is in the hanger."

Then CiYou tapped into the PA within the ship.

"All hands, brace yourselves for lift off!"

ChiYou tapped things on the console and went in the middle of the room, where a chair shot our from the floor. ChiYou sat on it.

_:Initiating power surge throughout the ship. Power level at 44. 71. 99. The Gan'Xrithia is ready to depart. Shall I initiate Dimensional Recall to outside:_

"Yes. Engage!"

The whole ship violently shook. Though such vibration would have tore any goa'uld ship or even a Asgard ship but Garuda did not even show a single sign of stress. Then with a great flash of light, Garuda disappeared from its housing under the mountain and reappeared two hundred meters above the mountains. There was a moment of silence and the whole mountain collapsed clearing showing the ripple on the land. The river suddenly became without water then the water fell from the skies. The hills exploded and a massive earthquake ensued. Also, when Garuda teleported out, all other fake Garudas exploded, creating a massive earthquakes all around the planet. Only the Anthrofeilds, living in the towns protected by Hephaestus' energy shielding, survived the full impact of the earthquake. Baal's and Anubis' forces on the ground and Ha'tak's cores that has landed on the ground were totally devasted by the earthquakes. The DarkStriker, HwanUng, Puddlejumpers and Bast's fleet, survived by getting up into the space. When Sheppard saw Garuda in the space, he immediately radioed O'Neil.

_"Colonel O'Neil! The ship you are riding is as big as Madagascar!"_

Then Sam interjected.

"Actually, from the top, the Garuda is only about Manhattan Island, because it is 12 miles long and 2 miles wide, and from the side... it is only 3 miles tall. It is big but not as big as some of the city ships we have seen so far. But the technologies are amazing. The photon weapons techonology is incredible. The extreme core temperature is contained by some kind of reverse gravitational field that is generated by..."

Jack put a stop to the techonobabble.

"Stop! Let's just enjoy the ride, shall we?"

Then ChiYou called over the PA again, this time PA into the rest of the fleet as well.

"The threat of Anubis and Baal is neutralised. Hathor has fled. Unfortunately, the System Lords shall now come for Garuda and Garuda requires some more maintenence. Therefore, Bast and I have decided to take the entire fleet and head for Tau'ri."

Then the rest of the fleet was teleported into the hangerbays, including the Ha'taks, HwanUng and DarkStriker. Then ChiYou PAed again.

"All passengers, enjoy your ride."

Then a massive blue whirl appeared and swallowed the Garuda, teleporting it directly to the Tau'ri system, five hundred km from the Earth's Moon.


	16. Return to Tau'ri

Everyone was really dazed by the sudden movement into the Earth system. The SG Command was in extremely high alert and Daedalus, which just returned from its mission was on red alert.

Looking out the front window Dr. Mackay saw Earth again. "Gee...I miss living here you know, been living on Atlantis for so long" He said to Sam

"Nothing's changed yet if that's what you mean." Sam said.

"well I think that's what I mean, but how did we get here so fast?"

"well, you minght be able to figure that one out, Rodney." Jack said coming up the stairs to the level they were on.

"Ah hello Gen. How do you do?"

"I'm fine if that's what your asking. but I think I should be asking you how you gotinto this ship?"

"well...I was about to answer a question from a friend named Telya... "

"Who's Telya?"

"I'll tell you later" Dr. Mackay said.

"OK you can tell me at Earth" Jack said, "as well as Gen Hammond."

"Gen. Hammond is back?"

"Yup...He is...Mad too" Jack said

"Why is that?" Teal'c asked.

"Because the Daedalus is trying to hail us over the radio" Jack said as the radio came to life.

_"Unknown ship this is the Earth Ship Daedalus...do you copy?"_

**SGC**

Gen Hammond was in his office when the call from the Daedalus came in say that there was an unkown ship in orbit.

"Have you Identfied it yet?"

_"Not yet Sir...we're hailing them as we spaek"_

"Patch it thru to here." Gen Hammond said.

_"Yes Sir"_

"Unkown ship...this is Gen Hammond of Earth do you copy?"

**on Gruda**

"I'll answer that" Jack said..."Hello Gen long time no see"

_"Col. What is going on?...People are saying that a alien ship is in orbit by the moon."_

"Well sir that's us" Jack said. "As well as a few more people...I Think we should talk more back at base." Jack said.

_"Understood Col. Will talk more at base...How are you going to get down here?"_

"I was wondering the same Sir" Jack said.

_"Well there is that Ring Platform here that Jonas Quinn had given to us for helping his people...Is there a ring platform on that ship?"_

"uh..no Sir but there is one on the Daedalus...we can just dock with them and ring down there."

_"Sounds good Col. we'll meet in the briefingroom. Hammond out."_

"Well...how do we get to the hanger from here? this place must be huge!" Daniel said.

"you got that right." Sam said.

AutumnStarr had remanid standing when the massive ship jumped to the Earth system, when she heard Daniel ask how they would get to the hanger she said, we can take my ship to the planet again...just show me where to go.

"OK we can do that." Jack said, "are you coming with us ChiYou?"

"someone will have to stay here on Gruda to make sure nothing bad happens to it." He said.

"yeah your right. hmm...we have ship to ship fighters on Earth...perhaps they can cover this ship by flying patrols around it." Daniel said.

"Very well" ChiYou said.

"then shall we go?" Jack asked the three Jedi who enterd the room they were in.

"if we must we must" Obi-Wan said.

"We will go with you to the planet you call Tauri" Mace Windu said.

"we shall take my ship then?"

"Yes we shall take your ship to the SGC" Jack said as the all went to the hanger deck, "whoa this deck is big" he said as he saw Shepperd coming towards him, with Lt Ford and two others, a male and female.

"Hello Gen." Shepperd said.

"It ain't Gen no more, it's Col...got buckheaded and got busted down to Col again and Gen Hammond is back at SGC." Jack said nodding to Lt. Ford, "Good to see you Lt."

"Good to see you sir." Adien said.

"Well you must be AutumnStarr of THEE ANAR right?" Shepperd asked looking at AutumnStarr.

"I am...you are coming with us are you not?" AutumnStarr said.

"I think so...are we Col?" Shepperd asked.

"Yes we are you guys too." Jack said.

They enterd AutumnStarrs ship. everyone sat down but ChiYou and Shepperd and Jack followed AutumnStarr to the cockpit.

"Find a seat we will be moving soon" AutumnStarr said waving a paw(hand) over a panel, "Systems activated" the dashborads glowed purple. "everyone seated?" she called to the back half of the ship.

"We are all set back here" Lt. Ford said.

"Good...O'Niell, give me the landing zone for where we are going."

Jack did so by pointing to the window-map, "there" he said.

And they were off.


	17. The SGC

ChiYou continually studied a data pad from Garuda with Sam and Rodney. Their discussion of technobabble was too much for O'Neil. Daniel was talking with Mace and Obi-Wan about the Jedi and their universe. Sheppard was explaining things about Earth to Teyla. When ChiYou withdraw from the techno discussion between Sam and Rodney, AutumnStarr spoke to him.

"When we fought Hathor, she called you a Harcesis... what is that?"

This question caused a lot of noise especially from Daniel Jackson.

"A Harcesis! You are a Harcesis? I thought you were a goa'uld!"

"I am a goa'uld. It is my host who is a Harcesis. When Yu and HwangDi found that my host was a Harcesis, they attempted to assassinate him, but only managed to damage his brain. So my father inserted me to replace the mind of my host. Fortunately, the Harcesis mind of my host and my own mind completely merged and turned into one consciousness. However, other System Lords still saw me... an abomination, except my friends, of course. "

As AutumnStarr piloted the ship to earth She asked O'Niell for the way to SGC helipad to land, before getting into the clouds she waved a paw over a panel, "Stealth mode activated, running at 22 and rising, Silent mode running at 77 and rising" the voice said.

"About this ship..." Shepperd said, "how fast can it go?"

"how fast do the Lantean Gunships go?" AutumnStarr asked.

"just over Mach IV" Shepperd said, "that's what we clocked them at the fastest they could go."

"if we had taken this ship to here we'd been here in 15 minutes" AutumnStarr said.

"15 minutes is very fast" Sam said, "what kind of power supply does this ship run on?"

Narquadria Bast said as the ship begain to slow.

"So the fastest this ship can go is?" shepperd asked.

"Just under lightspeed...about 177,000mps(miles persecond)" AutumnStarr said.

"That's fast" Jack said. "How fast we going now?"

"100,000, mph" AutumnStarr said as they got closer to SGC.

"O'Niell...Call ahead and let them know we are coming"

Jack did so.

**Outside Stargate Command**

"We are here!" said Daniel as he looked down through the window. The ship landed and decloaked. At least a dozen airforce soldiers surrounded the vessel and Hammond came running toward the ship as the people inside got out.

As they left the ship AutumnStarr spoke, "lets remember where we parked." she pressed a button on her belt and the ship once again cloaked itself.

Gen hammond spoke, "what is going on?...who are these people?" Hammond asked pointing to the three Jedi as well as Bast and Mitra.

"Uh...Gen, meet jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Anakin Skywalker...as well as the system Lord Bastet of Caltt'latc, her home planet" Daniel said pointing to AutumnStarr, "as well as Bastet's second in command Mitra."

"OK it's gonna be a good talk now, everyone inside, we'll talk more after I speak with Col, O'Niell as well as Maj. Shepperd." Hammond said leading the others inside Nead Mountain.

"This is an odd place Shepperd" Ronan Dex said as they enterd the elevater to go to the 28th floor, "What is this place?" he asked as Shepperd led the way to the briefing room.

"this place is called StarGate Command, it's how we got to Atlantis" Shepperd said.

"this is the world you came from?" Teyla asked.

"You could say that." Shepperd said as they enterd the briefing room.

As soon as General Hammond sat, ChiYou sat as well, sitting where O'Neil ususally sits.

"So, what happened?" asked Hammond. ChiYou answered.

"The mission was successful, General Hammond. We were able to help the people of Bast."

As everyone sat down in the breifing room, Teyla asked, "This people you speak of, what do they look like?"

Daniel answerd, "you can ask them yourself, those two...beings are the people of Bastet"

Teyla looked to AutumnStarr and Bast, both of whom were standing, Mitra was by the window that looked out over the Stargate Chamber, "your people were the ones we fought alongside?"

"yes...my people are in your debt" Bast said.

"and you two are whom?" Gen Hammond asked both Teyla Emmergan and Ronon Dex,

"I am Ronon Dex" Ronon said.

"and I am Teyla Emmergan" Teyla said.

"Before we go any further I want to know how you came here unseen by the Radar System we had set up after destroying Anubis?" He looked at Jack, was standing by the door, leaning on the frame.

"Talk to her Sir not me" Jack said pointing to AutumnStarr.

AutumnStarr, standing close to Mitra, said, "My ship has stealth ablities, as well as not being heard by anyone, it has weapons, as well as medical supplies for my people...as well as Hyperspace capibilty"

"You said your ship can go how fast again?" Jack said.

"under lightspeed my ship travels at 177,000 mps...at the most...standard speed for escort useage is 250,00mph...we however traveled here from the ship in the sky at 100,000mph" AutumnStarr said.

"Then how do we get back then?" Mace Windu asked, Hammond looked at him, "And you are?"

"Jedi Master Mace Windu." Mace said, "to whom am I speaking with?"

"uh...dude" Jack said, "I wouldn't get Gen Hammond mad if I were you."

"It seems to me that you are not of the galaxy, what galaxy are you from?" Gen Hammond asked

"uh..Gen...I think that if we are to find allies against the growing number of Kull Warriors we'll need all the help we can get." Daniel said

"most of Ba'als army was destroyed when we left Caltt'latc...how many more soldiers does he have?" Bast said.

"Alot" Jack said.

"we have soldiers that may be of help to you...but I donnot think we can spare many...only a handful"

"and that would be?" Jack asked.

"7,000 troops 100, medical soldiers that work best in combat." Anakin said.

"He speaks truth, a total of 7,100 troops to be given to you, all at once."

"Hmm...not a bad head count" Jack said to Shepperd, who smiled.


	18. The SGC part 2

"I don't seem to grasp the idea here. Who are these Kull warriors? I have not heard of them. Explain to me the situtation if you please, then perhaps I can be of some help." said ChiYou.

"well over the past three years Anubis has been making his own breed of supersoldier, called a Kull Warrior" Rodney said.

"they are what you might call..better then the Jaffa" Jack said, "but you amaze me ChiYou, I thought you had known this."

"well you see...the Kull warrior was built by the half acended Anubis three years ago...now they are considerd his army...we fought with Hathor, but not Anubis" Daniel said trying to keep ChiYou from yelling at Jack, who was getting himself some coffee.

"Well it is good to her that the mission had been completed have you found the second Stargate?"

"Yes sir we did...it is in orbit around the third planet in the Calt'lac system" Shepperd said.

"I see...well then, the planet is free then?"

"Almost free" Bast said, "Ba'al now controls the Northern Wastes...the far north side of the planet"

"is there a way we can get to him?" Hammond asked.

"Sadly there is none" Mitra said from the window, "we came here hoping to find out more of what we can do to help our people, The Free Jaffa have sent a battle group to aid us in this battle. Then we--" The Stargate started up

"Offworld activation...all personel please report to Stargate floor"

"What's going on?" Hammond wonder looking thru the window that looked out over the Stargate, the third symbol locked into place.

"Sir...I'm getting a signal from Thor on the _Daniel Jackson_" a radio man said. the fith symbol locked...an alarm blared, "warning Stargate power increase, power output at 88 and rising"

"Close the iris" Hammond said

"iris is closed Sir" the techie at the console said hitting a switch, the iris slid closed, the 7th symbol locked but the gate kept going, "where is this from?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know" Jack said as the last symbol locked, "power output 120 and holding" the alarm said.

"What do I do with the radio transmission Sir?"

"Patch it thru to here" Hammond said

Once more Thor appeard, "Hello Gen. Hammond"

"Hello Thor...I wish we could meet under better things" Hammond said

"Why is it not allowed that I cannot come to you rather then thru Holo messaging?"

"You want to come here?"

"Yes...not long ago a field of odd matter was sighted just inside Atlantis deepspace radar...I wish to come to you to tell of it"

"Well I don't see why not Thor come on in" Jack said, then he said into the radio to control room "Open the iris"

The iris opened and three Asgards came through, the middle one being Thor. Everyone went down and greeted them. Mace Windu and the other Jedi seemed suprised by the appearances of Asgards. Intrigued, ChiYou asked them.

"Why are you suprised, Jedi?"

Windu answered.

"They look very much like one of the species in our universe."

"I see."

Then ChiYou turned to Hammond.

"General Hammond I suggest we take on Anubis first. I don't like the sound of this... Kull Warriors. However, I will need some of your best engineers and scientists to repair and maintain the Garuda and HwanUng. Connect this to the ring transporter and it will let you teleport into Garuda."

ChiYou gave Hammond a small blue crystal encased in strange yellow metal. Of course, ChiYou forgot to tell Hammond where and how to connect it to the Ring Transporter. Before Hammond could ask, ChiYou turned to Rodney.

"Rodney, I will require you to come with me to the main library inside the Garuda. There, I can directly enter some of the knowledge of the library there into your brain."

O'Neil intervened.

"That's not a good idea. I had that kind of thing from the Ancient's and it have me a hell of headache."

ChiYou ignorred O'Neil and turned to Thor.

"Thor, I require some of your engineers and scientists to help run the Garuda. Can you do this?"

Thor nodded.

"I will do what I can. However, we must act quickly. As far as we can tell, Anubis has been increasing his Kull warrior production facilities and those facilities have begun full scale production. Already, some of our scout ships have reported massive troop movements from Anubis' stronghold to Planet Caltt'latc. We do not have much time."

AutuStarr gave a small start at hearing what Anubis was doing at her home planet, "My ship is ready to go, It has many weapons, but sadly not enough to defeat the Kull Warriors" She said, "My ship can make it from here to my home in fifteen minutes"

Shepperd stepped forwards, "If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you as well" He said.

AutumnStarr nodded at Shepperd, "thank you" she said.

Bast then turned to Thor, "is there a way that Darc'tow's weapons can be fixed?"

the Asgards on the right of Thor nodded, "yes I have a few workers with me to help get your weapons back online Bast" Herinr said,

"Thank you Herinr" Bast said.

AutumnStarr took ChiYou aside, "I hope that during this battle I can free my family from the POW camps." She said, "Do you think we can do that?"


	19. The SGC part 3

The SG1 and the rest of the group had rested, got some food, and supplied Dark Striker, and read up on the enemies, and rested some more. All this took about four hours. When they all gathered back for a briefing, ChiYou spoke first.

"I think we have a problem. From what I have read up from your reports on Hathor, it is impossible for Hathor to have gathered such force during the short period. Also, helping Anubis is Todote, once servant to Sokar."

"What of it?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"This means that someone is helping Hathor and someone is spying on Anubis. I belive it is the same goa'uld."

"Who would do this?" asked Daniel.

"Who would be doing such things?" asked Bast.

"Todote served Sokar as a vassal and Sokar was once servant to..."

"It cannot be! 'He' is dead! We all saw it!" shouted Bast, her eyes flashing.

"'He' is the only one who would want Garuda so much. Even Ra was half afraid of it. To send three rival System Lords, is 'His' style."

"There is no proof." said Bast.

"Who is this 'he' we are talking about?" asked Hammond.

Bast turned her head in disgust as ChiYou spoke the name.

"Janus, once the most powerful System Lord, to be defeated by Garuda and he is the most hated even among the Goa'uld. We do not like to talk about 'him'. However, now we know that it is possible that he is alive..."

"He is dead! Or at least he should be! I remember him killing hundreds of our kind and wiping out worlds after worlds of my chilren! I have lost over 3 billion Anthrofeilds during that time. I have erased all records of that time so my children would forget the horror. Only Caltt'latc remains as the home of my chilren! Now, he comes again. Why doesn't he remain dead!"

"I understand your anger. My clan also lost nine worlds full of my people. I have lost over 4 and half billion children. However, we have the Garuda, and even though we don't know how to use it, it will be good enough. If we can crush Anubis, Janus will have to come out of hiding."

"It is possible that Janus is helping Anubis. We, Asgard, have spotted many goa'uld motherships that did not belong to Anubis. These motherships were larger but faster than usual motherships." informed Thor, who has come back from his ship.

"We will have to deal with Anubis first." said ChiYou grimly.

Bast stood and went to the window overlooking the stargate.

"He cannot be alive, he just can't be" She said looking at the stargate below, "3 Billion I lost, after the first three worlds fell, I took the Anthrofeilds from the next world to be attacked to Caltt'latc and setup the Stargate there, then with the Lanteans help set the orbiting Stargate in place, so that if the Stargate on the planet should be blocked by something, My Children could take the Scoutships thru the Stargate to Atlantis..." She said, she looked to Gen Hammond, then looked at those seated at the table, AutumnStarr was not among them, thankfuly she had not heard of what She said of her kind being killed off.

"Janus, that name sounds like something I've seen before," Daniel said a oddly wirtten book in front of him, he leafed thru it.

Bast got a better look at Daniel, her eyes widened, it couldn't be, "you were at the Summit, weren't you?" Bast asked Daniel. "You were Lord Yus' servant."

"uh...yes I was," Daniel said. "Why?"

"uh...Daniel was _acting_ as Yu's servant, mainly to get some info on other system lords that were there" Jack said.

"My people and I share a common bond with our allies...Ihold nothing against you" Bast said.

"Uh...thanks" Daniel said confused by the question.

"why are you so set that this 'Janus' is spos'ed to be dead?" Jack asked, "I don't remember killing him."

"he has been dead for many years, 'He' cannot be still alive" Bast said sitting down at the table, "He just cannot be"

ChiYou answered.

"After the Gardua defeated Janus, Ra personally cut off his head and vaporised the body. The head was then burned into ashes. We all saw it. That was done at the summit. There was no mistake. However, somehow, Janus has deceived us all. Daniel Jackson, you may know Janus as the Gatekeeper God or Guardian of Gates. Gates mentioned there are not Chapaai, but something else. He is god of two faces, and he has technology to open a dimensional portal like Garuda can. In fact, it was his own fault when Garuda was summoned. He literally dug his own grave."

"I was at the Summit when Anubis was reinstalled as a System Lord, Lord Yu was the only one that aposed Anubis' return." Daniel said.

"It is possible for us to get those on the ground to the Escape Vessels as soon as we can" Mitra said entering the room and standing next to Bast, "AutumnStarr is still asleep, she should be waking any _la-ho(minute)_" Mitra told Bast.

"As was I at the Summit, I had thought I'd seen you before somewhere." Mitra said, "but the Summit ChiYou and Bast speak of took place a few years before he was banished."

"Do you think the remaning System Lords will offer to help in this battle?"

Mitra looked to Bast, who nodded, "Bast and her children are not _from_ Caltt'latc," She said, "what planet was the first you went to from here?"

"Abydos" Jack said.

"useing the symbols you used to get to Abydos, you change the place of the second and fifth Chevron, and you have the birthplace of the Anthrofeild people" Mitra said.

"you mean, if we had put the seconf where the fifth was, we would have gone to your home planet?" Daniel asked.

Mitra nodded, "yes"

"But" Bast said, "Why my people? Why not the Draconians(Dog-like) Why not take out their planets?...Lord Kasid has an army about the same size as Anubis." Bast asked.

"That I can't answer, however we will help you and your people get free from Anubis." Gen Hammond said.

"Wait...who is Lord Kasid?" Daniel and Jack both asked ".he is the leader of the Draconians, also an ally in time of need, however he fails to respond to out plea for help." Bast said, anger clearly heard in her voice.

"Very well...SG-1...you have a go" Gen Hammond said.

"Thank you sir" Jack said.

"I shall waken AutumnStarr." Bast said standing to leave, "where is she sleeping?"

"I'll take you to her" Sam said.


	20. Returning to battle

**SGC Sleeping rooms**

Bast enterd AutumnStarrs room, AutumnStarr are you awake?

"I am" AutumnStarr said getting up and putting on her weapons belt.

It is almost time to go Bast said.

"then let us go back home to fight" AutumnStarr said as she and Bast left her room to go to the brieffing room.

**SGC briefing room**

"is it possible that these...Draconians, can help out?" Daniel asked.

"it is possible they donnot want 'him' to know that they live." Mitra said.

"do you think that if we go to the homeplanet of your kind we can find some answers?" Daniel asked.

"If you wish to go to Cas'lac, you may do so" Mitra said, "I doubt you will find anything, the planet has been dead for a Millinia."

"There is a possiblity that your kind had gone into hidding somewhere on the planet" Daniel said, "is there?"

"Perhaps" was all Mitra said.

"So what you're saying is" Jack said, "you wanna see if there are more of these...Anthros?"

"Yes that way we not only know how many there are , but also what we are up against" Daniel said.

"What do you think Gan?" Jack asked.

"If you can get a lock on the planet thru the Stargate, you have a go Dr. Jackson" Gen Hammond said.

"Thank you sir" Daniel said getting up and going to the control room.

"Well sir what do you want the rest of us to do?" Jack asked.

"Col. you and Teal'c will go back with Bast to fight Anubis," Hammond said. "Dr. Jackson and Major Carter will go to the planet if Dr. Jackson can get a lock on the Stargate." as Hammond spoke the 'Gate started up. the 2nd and 5th cheveron had been switched, then, the point of orgin lock into place and the wormhole came on.

"Sir the gate has locked with the planet" Daniel said thru a radio, "we just sent the MLAP"

"OK Dr. Send everything the MLAP sees up here so we can see what's on the other side" Hammond said.

"Yes sir" Daniel said, "air is breatheable as well as slightly warm, permission to go Sir?"

"Granted, Major Carter if you will stay with Dr. Jackson and make sure nothing happens to him that would come in handy" Jack said.

"Yes sir" Sam said.

Entering the briefing room just after Sam and Daniel left with SG-22, AutumnStarr asked her question, "Are we going to my homeworld now?"

"yes we are I belive" Jack said looking to ChiYou, "what ships are we useing to get back to their place?"

"We are still taking my ship as well are we not?" AutumnStarr asked.

ChiYou shook his head and handed AutumnStarr a large beacon that looked same as the one he gave her before but a lot larger.

"Your ship is just a bit small. Take this beacon and place it on your planet or somewhere secure, then I can have Garuda teleport there immediately, with all the ships inside its hanger. It seems that the smaller beacon we used for HwanUng was either destroyed or damaged during the collapse of the mountain. However, once we install this beacon, the Garuda can travel almost instantly."

Then as the group headed toward the StarGate, which was now opened to the StarGate installed inside HwanUng, which was inside the Garuda, a holographic message came from a clone commander to Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi, the Dark Striker is ready. Should we disembark from this large hanger?"

"No, commander. Remain docked, but prepare to disembark when we reach the battle."

"Understood, Dark Striker out."

"We must hurry. Bast's children are suffering even now."

AutumnStarr nodded as she took the becon.

"well who's going to ride with whom?" Jack asked.

"My ship is atop this mountain, Maj. Sheppard and I shall go there now, I will place the becon as well" AutumnStarr said as she and Sheppard headed to the elevater.

**A/N: This chapter went a bit long, meaning it is now a two part chapter, the story itself is one piece rather then my first thought of a to part story.**


	21. Kull Warriors: First kills part 1

"Where are we putting the beacon?" Maj. Sheppard asked as the ship landed close to the Stargate, "I don't see anything that we can set it on"

"There is a ring plattform over there" AutumnStarr said, "We set the beacon on the plattform, the start it up, then ring the beacon to _Whitewater_" She said.

"OK then lead the way" Maj. Sheppard said, as AutumnStarr picked up the beacon and carried it to the ring plattform, "What did ChiYou mean by 'the last one is nolonger usable'?" John asked as AutumnStarr started up the beacon, and pressed the number pad on her belt, the rings shot up from the ground and the beacon vanished.

"The first beacon was smaller then this one, I ws told to use it to get here the first time from Tau'ri" AutumnStarr said as she led John back to the ship, She stoped, "listen" She said going into Dark Bast to see what was up on the holo-map, there was fighting nearby, there was also a list of who was fighting if the fighters were Anthrofeilds, and there was a list, it read

Commander Is'Shat. (Shields) 100  
Captain Ahs'sish. (Shields) 100  
Nar'ou Di'canta. (Shields) 100  
Mar'cryues. (Shields) 100

And many others, "lets see who's winning" AutumnStarr said starting up Dark Bast, "Stealth system activated, Silent system activated"

"What do you want me to do?" John asked sitting down in the co-pilots chair.

"Stay seated, we are merely seeing what is going on" AutumnStarr said, "I will not fire on my own kind if that is who is fighting" She said as they passed over the battlefield.

**on the planet**

As AutumnStarr and Maj. Sheppard flew over the battle field they saw a Plattoon of Anthrofields fighting three Kull Warriors...AutumnStarr then began to ready a Load-Leed.

**On Garuda**

Rodney stared at the 3-D map of the massive ship, then looked to the map of the galaxy on the wall.  
Then, Rodney and Bast headed to the room where the chairs were located in.

ChiYou had all the Earth scientists and the Clones to work around clock to figure out the main weapon systems and man the manual turrets. It took nearly a thousand Clones to man the basic anti-fighter turrets and seven heavy gun batteries and two ion disruptor cannons.

**In _Dark Bast_**

Seeing the Kull Warriors fighting the Anthros John thought _why not blast them with a Drone?_ as he thought this a Drone was fired from the ship, blowing away a Kull Warrior, "That worked" He said when AutumnStarr turned to him,

"How did you do that?" She asked him.

"well I just thought of shooting one with a Drone weapon, and the ship fired" John said, as the Kulls turned from the Anthros and opened fire on the ship, "Can I shoot another?"

"I don't see why not, get them both." AutumnStarr said as she keyed the radio, "Commander Is'Shat, this is AutumnStarr...need a hand?"

_"It is good to hear there are others that are alive"_ Commander Is'Shat said, "_We can use all the help we can get_"

AutumnStarr turned off the radio as Sheppard blew away the last Kull Warrior, _"Thank you AutumnStarr, I shall tell the Elders of your goodness to help a fellow Plattoon Commander"_

John thought for a moment, "OK that's the last one" He said as the last one blew up, Who was that on the radio?

"My old teacher Commander Is'Shat...also my fathers best friend" AutumnStarr said as she turned the ship to head to _Whitewater_...

**On _Garuda_**

When all the Clones were in positions of turrets, ChiYou contacted AutumnStarr.

"This is ChiYou. How are you doing AutumnStarr? Who is attacking? Is it Ba'al or Anubis?"

"A group of my people were fighting Kull Warriors, the Kull are now dead thanks to Sheppard." AutumStarr said.

"Is there anything else you want me to shoot at?" John asked

"AS of now there is nothing" AutumnStarr said.

"Where is your father at?" John asked.

"He is in a POW camp" AutumnStarr said, "My Sisters as well"

An alarm sounded, "Warning Planetary Stargate activating...unknowns entering battlefield", then after a moment, "Unkowns identified, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter, and Bastet's children have enterd the battlefield."

"How did my people come thru the Chapaai? they would have to come thru the ringplattform" AutumnStarr said as she turned the ship to go to the Stargate, Stealth system deactivated

"I am bringing down the Garuda. Garuda's turrets will take care of most enemies."

**on Garuda**

upon entering the large room, Rodney say a few chairs, "It looks as if we are in the right place" He said.

Bast nodded, "We are" Bast spoke into the radio, "what chair do we pick ChiYou?...there is six of them that we can see"

"I hope this is the only six" Rodney muttered.

Basts' radio went off, "_Mother I have news"_

"What is it?"

"The Stargate has activated and Dr. Jackson and some of our people have now arrived"

**the Bridge of Garuda**

the radio message came thru to the bridge as well as Basts radio.

"Seems Dr. Jackson was right in assuming that Bastets children are still living on Cas'lac" Teal'c said.

"Seems that way." Jack said.

Bast listened to AutumnStarr tell the news, a smile on her feline lips, _some of my Children did survive!_

Rodney though, was still wondering what chair to use.


	22. Getting a headache

**AN: This chapter went a bit short because of the cliffhanger at the end of it...hope everyone wonders what's going to happen to Bastet, because the next update will be in one week  
(7 x 24 7 full days)**

ChiYou looked at the schemetics.

"Unfortunately, you are in the wrong place. Those six chairs are just simple access to library. The six chairs in the next room, through the large door behind the chairs, are the ones you want. I must warn you, that though Bast would probably survive this, Dr Rodney Mackay will not be able to survive it if you try to download too much. On the left of the chairs are small round disk with twelve bottons, press the red butoon twive and the blue botton twice, then sit on the chair and press the purple button."

"I was wrong...there's more?" Rodney looked at the door ChiYou spoke of. "I'm not planning on sitting in the chair...what are we getting anyway?"

"If I am correct, the chair will give you what it has given me, the basic schematics and basic control of Garuda. Most basic stuff. Remember, I got a headache for a year before I could process all that information."

Bast smiled, "let us hope _I_ don't get a headache" She said as she and Rodney went thru the door.

_lets see...the red twice, then the blue twice, then sit and press the purple...I think_ Bast thought as Rodney reached the console.

Bast reached over to the buttons and pressed them then sat down. Rodney pressed the purple button, information blasted its way into Basts brain, _just the basic stuff_ she thought, _how to run Garuda and schematics_. the information the began to sort itself, most of it left her brain but a lot of it stayed.

"Getting a headahe yet?" Rodney asked.

"No not yet, but I think we can fix the shield coils" Bast said as the info stopped.

"Anything that does not kill me works best" Rodney said with a straight face

ChiYou called again.

"Dr Mackay, is Bast alright? She might begin to feel headache in about five minutes. The chairs has special inhibiter to remove the pain but once she is off the chair, she would feel the pain. Go to the wall on the right side of the chairs where there should be a large disk with twelve differently coloured crystals and one large clear crystal in the middle. On the floor should be a large circle about the size of a ring transporter. Pressed the red crystal twice, blue once, gren once, purple three times, red once, black once then press the clear crystal in the middle while standing within the circle. It will teleport you to the infirmary on your level, I will be there to treat Bast."

Bast got off the chair and promptly collapsed with a very loud shriek, causeing Rodney to cover his ears, "yeah...she's got one humdiger of a headache" Rodney said as he took Bast left arm over his shoulder to help her up, "let me get this right, red twice,blue once, green once purple three, red once, black once, then the clear?"

Bast just moaned weakly.


	23. Getting Some Asprin

**Garuda Medical Room**

Bast and Mackay instantly teleported to a massive infirmary. The room was the size of a football field. ChiYou appeared from another circle, right next to the one Bast and Rodney appeared. ChiYou immediately grabbed Bast and ran toward a large medical bed in the middle of a round room. Then ChiYou pressed some buttons and blue beams shone upon Bast's body. ChiYou continually pressed many buttons and in ten minutes, the beam went off and Bast was healed.

"It was lucky I was here. Even our goa'uld form cannot take such neurological strain. Bast would have died with her symbiote fried and host's brained splattered all over the wall."

"OK now what?...I mean, what do we do now?" Rodney asked. "how do we fix the coils?"

Bast slowly rolled off the bed onto the floor, "I feel sick" she said.

ChiYou supported Bast and sat her up.

"You will be okay. The section of information you've downloaded was more on the engineering than commanding this ship. I do not have much knowledge of the engineering of this ship."

Then ChiYou turned to Rodney.

"Dr Mackay, you and Bast should head to the Primary engineering that is located about 2km from here. I'll teleport you there and once you've repaired the coilds, I think I can bring up the power levels to about 40. We are already descending onto the planet and we are going to have a fight."

Bast stood on shaky feet, "another headache like that and maybe something worse then this'll happen, the ship said something about AutumnStarr doing a repair to your ship, is that true?" Bast asked holding her head with her hands, "can you gentlemen give me a moment?" Bast asked, she needed a few minutes to think things thru, as well as throw up, but a Goa'uld never showed weakness.

**Garuda Bridge**

O'Niell looked at the weapons that Hathors Jaffa were useing, "these are not the standard class weapon is it T?"

"They are not" Teal'c said looking one over in his hands, "A third class power supply." He said.

"And that's better then what you have?"

"Indeed"

Daniels voice came over the radio, "we have a few people that want to see Bast, however they also want to fight Anubis" He said.

"Got it Daniel, Bast ain't doing to well at the moment." Jack said.

"what happened?"

"She has a headache, like I had" Jack said.

"Oh boy"

"I hear you." Jack said.

"Jack, we also found a way to get at Janus, these people seem to know how to find a weakness"

"That's good"

**By the Stargate on the Planet**

AutumnStarr piloted her ship to it's landing place behind the activatd Stargate, three dozen Anthrofeilds have come thru but more were still coming.

"Dr Jakson do you read?" She radioed.

"Yes"

"if those with you want to fight we have enough weapons for them".

"Got it, uh...where are you anyhow?" Daniel asked, looking around for the ship.

"right here" AutumnStarr said turning off the stealth system.

"oh there you are, you say you have weapons that these people can use?"

"yes"

"great, see you in a bit then."


	24. The Bridge

**AN Sorry that this is a bit short, I was in a hurry to get other things done**

ChiYou returned to the main Bridge where at least a hundred Clones were trying REALLY hard to figure out how to work the controls. The Garuda slowly descended and two Ha'taks of Hathor and one of Anubis were destroyed by Garuda's numerous turrets. ChiYou set the main anti-planetery weapons on lin and blasted three of nine bases of Anubis. Then he located the Stargate where he saw that several divisions of Anubis' Jaffa were approached from behind the hills, where the reinforcements had their bask turned.

"Daniel, there are nearly sixty Jaffa approaching your postion from behind. Watch out."

"Uhh... thanks for that!"

Rodney nodded when Bast asked for a few minutes, thinking Bast was gonna be a while he looked closely at the panel of the teleporter, as he was doing so he heard the sound of someone being sick. _poor woman, i'm glad it's not me_ He thought. "you done yet?" He asked her.

"I think so" Bast said wiping her mouth, "ChiYou...where do we go now?" She asked. Sure she knew the buttons but was not sure on which ones to press.

As the massiv ship began to go into Caltt'latcs atmosphre, Jack said "Lets hope we don't need to do a CSAR when we land." as he was saying this another of Anubis' ships blew up in bright colours. "pretty don't you think?"

"O'Niell" Teal'c said, "the Jaffa that are attacking Dr. Jackson and those with him have two Kull Warriors as well."

"That's bad." O'Niell keyed his radio, "Daniel"

"yeah Jack?" Daniel asked.

"You have two Kulls coming inbound to your position, hopefuly the little Lady and Sheppard can help you guys out." Jack said, "I don't remember her name, Teal'c refresh my memory later would ya?"

"lets hope so" Daniel said.

"Dr. Jackson, be cautioned, they are backup to the Jaffa." Teal'c said looking closely at the map of the area around the Stargate.

"got it Teal'c, thanks" Daniel said.

"indeed" Teal'c said.

ChiYou looked up the schemetics. Then talked to Bast.

"Go to the teleporter on the wall and put in Ke, Na, Na, Tu, Pa, Pa, Sha, Ran, Ke."

Bast understood the stange language used by ChiYou. It came rushing into her mind.

_"Go to the teleporter on the wall and put in blue, red, red, yellow, green, green, teal, clear, blue."_


	25. My Kingdom for a Shield Repairman

"got it...Ke, Na, Na,Tu, Pa, Pa, Sha, Ran, Ke."

Bast said as she pressed the keys in the way ChiYou said, then she and Rodney were teleported to the massive room with four interchanging levels.

"Now to fine the Shield coils" Bast said as she and Rodney made their way thru the huge room.

_oh boy this place is big_ Rodney thought as he followed Bast thru the massive room.

"OK what do the shield coils look like?" Rodney asked

**On Caltt'latc**

Daniel came running up to AutumnStarr and Sheppard, "We got trouble" as he was speaking the 60 Jaffa opened fire.

"Well lets not let your new friends die Doc" Sheppard said as he fired at the nearst Jaffa, "Grab a gun and return fire".

**Garuda Bridge  
**  
ChiYou PAed the entire alliance.

"This is ChiYou of the Garuda. All ships within the atmostphere, ascend and stay level with Garuda's altitude. All ground forces, move away from the enemy and brace yourselves. Garuda will target all the enemies."

Then when ChiYou pressed a button and signaled all the turrets, nearly three hundred fifty turrets of various firepower began bombarding enemy positions. Some turrets shot things that looked like massive explosive shells and some like machine guns, but they all began wiping out the forces of the System Lords.

Within minutes, much of the enemy was fleeing or dying. ChiYou laughed with satisfaction when Garuda shook. Anubis' fleet, headed by the massive flagship of Anubis and followed by nearly twenty Ha'tak motherships, came out of the hyperspace and joined three mothership which were already firing upon the Garuda. The Clones who manned the turrets immediately responded by returning fire, but the failure of Garuda's shield began to take tall on the port side.

"Bast, Dr MacKay! We need that shield coil repaired now!"

Then ChiYou teleported the Jedi from the surface and placed them back on the the Dark Strike and launched to the Republic ship.

"Mace Windu, I understand that your ship is manned with only a skeleton crew, but I need you to hold them at bay for a bit of time until Bast repairs the shield coil."  
**  
Shield Room **

"We are looking don't wor-- oh boy we found it, and it ain't in very good shape either"

Rodney said as he looked at the coil, it was huge, 90 of it from the top down was in fine shape but the rest of it, where it connected into the shield matrix, well that was half melted.

"I think we're gonna be awhile" Rodney said into his radio to ChiYou


End file.
